Returning to Forks
by imjustme002
Summary: Bella comes back to Forks and meets Edward. But Jake doesnt like Bella being with Edward. So he does something that he thinks will change all that, but it just makes everything worse. M for Rape, Lemons, Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I am new to this , so please take pity on me. I am not sure if it will be any good. Please Review : )**

**Disclaimer: I am not stephanie meyer.**

Bella's POV.

I walked out of the Airport, looking around at everything before me. It was very wet and humid outside. So this is Forks I thought to myself.

I looked at all the cars parked in front of me, looking for my Best Friend Alice's car. It was a Yellow Porsche.

I suddenly saw my pixie like friend and ran towards her, screaming " ALLLIII "

She turned to look at me and she gave me a huge smile and ran toward me giving me a big hug.

" Its been so long," I said laughing.

"I know" she replied.

I opened the door to the passenger seat of the car and sat in the leather seats of the car. She danced to the other side of the car and sat down beside me. She put the keys in the ignition and started the car. It started silently. She drove away from the airport, while we caught up.

"How is Rose?" I asked laughing.

"Great," Alice replied.

"Can we stop at my boyfriends house on the way to your house? I really want to introduce you to him"

"Sure," I said.

I stepped out of the car to a big house. Actually, house was an understatement. Mansion was better. It was beautiful. I was sure the inside was going to be just as pretty. We walked up the stone steps towards the house. I was sure I would look completely unkempt here. I just got off a 6 hour plane ride. My hair was in a messy pony tail down my back and I was dressed in leggings with my long " I love New York" T-shirt on with my favorite pair of ugs on. Alice was wearing a cute little summer dress with an elegant pattern of Sunflowers across it. She knocked on the door, and an old man opened the door dressed in a suit.

"Hello Ms. Brandon"

"Hi" she replied her voice very elegant.

She danced through the house into a big beige room. I followed after her and looked at all the interior. I was right, the house was beautiful. Everything so cunning. I walked up a couple steps and in the room that we walked into there were 3 couches in the middle, all angled towards a giant screen T.V. On the couches sat 3 boys. All extremely attractive.

"Jasper," Alice sung out towards the one on the middle of the couch.

The one in the middle, I am guessing Jasper, looked towards Alice and the raised his body off the couch. He was quite muscular and handsome. His hair was blonde and messy. He grabbed Alice by the waist and brought her close to him, locking lips. She ran her hands through his hair, and clung to him. I looked away, being highly jealous.

"Jasper, she murmured, I want you to meet my friend Bella."

He looked towards me, and smiled, removing his left hand from around Alice's waist and stuck it out towards me. I smiled back and shook his hand. Suddenly the two boys stood up beside me.

"Um, these are my friends," Jasper murmured.

I turned towards the two other boys, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. The one on the right was absolutely stunning. He had the most amazing body ever; not too large, but definitely not too small. His jeans were low and snug in _all _the right places, and his shirt clung tightly to his chiseled chest and arms. And his face. It was just too perfect it hurt to look at and he had a bronze tint to his hair. The other one on his left had dark brown hair and was even more muscular than Jasper and the other. He had a funny grin on his face.

"H-H-Hi," I stuttered.

"Hi," Both of them said in Unison. I was absolutely stunned. They were gorgeous.

**Edward P.O.V:**

I looked up at the girl before me. She was beautiful. She had the most gorgeous big brown eyes I had ever seen. She was slim and completely flawless. She was gorgeous. She looked at me and gave a breathtaking smile. I smiled back.

"Names Edward," I said.

"B-B-Bella," she stuttered.

"I know," I said grinning.

She must of thought I was such a loser. Urgh, I am such an idiot.

"I'm Emmet," Emmet said.

She smiled. This girl was absolutely perfect. Emmet swooped Bella in his arms and gave her a big bear hug. She started giggling uncontrollably.

"Emmet, put her down," Alice said laughing.

Emmet laughed and returned Bella to the ground. She laughed, taking deep breaths.

"Bella, come on, we got to get you home," Alice said, hugging Jasper.

She kissed him intensely, and I looked toward Bella, and she was staring at me. She suddenly tilted her head towards the ground, and began to blush. I smiled and continued to stare at her, until Emmet smacked me in the side.

"Dude, stop staring at her," he said, low enough for only me to hear.

Alice, kissed Jasper on the cheek and turned towards Bella, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the living room.

As soon as Bella walked down the steps she tripped falling forward. I ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist, right before she reached the ground. She fixed her footing, and turned to look at me. My hand still fixed tightly around her waist. I felt the warmth through her long T-shirt. She looked at me with her Chocolate brown eyes, and a smile came across her face.

"Thank you" she smiled. She walked across the room to the door, and turned back one more time and waved. She walked out the door and closed it. I sighed. I turned around and looked and Emmet and Jasper.

"Dude, What the hell," Emmet said laughing.

"What," I asked confused.

Jasper and Emmet holding back laughter. I looked down and saw a tent in my jeans. "Oh shut up guys," I said as I walked to the couch and sat down putting a pillow in my lap.

"The virgin strikes again," Emmet said laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Sorry for all the spelling mishaps.**

**Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you like it : ) Please Review. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

Bella's P.O.V:

"Oh my god, Alice, Edward, is just, Wow."

"I know, but I get annoyed of him, considering he is my brother and all," she said with a wide grin.

"He is your brother?"

"Step brother"

"Oh, I wonder if he likes me, but I can't date anybody."

"Yah, Laurent would kill you," she replied worried.

Laurent was my horrible boyfriend. Make that Ex-Boyfriend. He would treat me like crap and it make me do things I wasn't ready for. When I moved to Forks, I had to brake up with him. But if he found out that I was dating somebody now, he would kill whoever it was. And plus, I did not even think Edward liked me. Edward was a Greek God, he wouldn't like plain, old, ugly Bella.

Me and Alice sat in her car and drove to my new house. We pulled up to the driveway, and Alice turned the keys and looked at me with her chestnut eyes.

"Bella, if you get involved with Ed- "Alice, I cant because of Laurent "I know, but just if, I wanna tell you, Edward is a great guy, and he will take care of you and he is very nice. He just acts cocky, but don't worry he is not. Jasper and Emmet teach him a lot of things, so he might seem experienced. Plus he plays all the girls at school, treating them like he likes them, and then becomes suddenly rude just to trick them. But I saw the way he looked at you Bella, I think he really likes you."

"Thanks Alice, but you know I can't date him."

"Well, who says Laurent would find out"

"I don't know, but I just have that feeling."

"Okay, I understand. Well I will pick up tomorrow morning k."

"For what," I asked as I got out of the car.

"Shopping Silly,"

"Of course, I should have known."

I closed the car door and walked up to the front of the house. I turned back towards Alice and gave her a smile and opened the front door before waving. As soon as I walked in the house, Charlie shut off the T.V.

"Hey Bells," He called.

"Hi Dad," I replied.

" Wow, you have grown up so much, since the last time I saw you, you were a lot shorter then," he said laughing.

I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you dad," I said.

"Me too Bella," he said hugging me tightly.

I looked at the clock, it said 2:00. So I had some time to unpack.

"Dad, I am just going to go upstairs."

"Yah, sure Bells"

I ran up the stairs and ran into my room. I dropped my luggage in my room and dropping down on the bed. I looked around at the room, and smiled. Everything looked the same. I opened my first bag, and it was the one filled up with clothes. I started emptying it and putting it in the wooden dresser. After, I finished, I emptied the other suit case. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing from my back pocket.

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause we hate what you do  
and we hate your whole crew  
so please don't stay in touch_

fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause your words don't translate  
and it's getting quite late  
so please don't stay in touch

I started to laugh and picked up the phone and quickly threw it down. Laurent was calling. I looked at the clock and it now said 4:30. I might as well make supper for me and Charlie.

Just as soon as I stood up, my cell phone started to vibrate. I looked down and picked it up off the ground.

"Were R U? I Miss you". It was from Laurent. I instantly replied "I am busy, I will talk to you later".

I threw my phone down on the bed and rushed downstairs.

"Hey Dad, What do you want for supper," I asked.

"Your gonna make supper Bells? Well than anything is good."

I smiled and then began making spaghetti.

"Say Bells, Do you remember Jacob?"

"Yah, I think, is he the one that I would always go to the beach and play in the sand with? He always had a huge crush on me."

"Yup that one, anyways, would you mind if they came over tonight?"

"They?"

"Yes, him and Billy."

"Yah, sure, for Supper?," I asked

"No"

"Oh, Okay," I replied smiling.

I continued to stir the spaghetti until it was fully cooked. I grabbed two plates and filled them with spaghetti. I set the table with a white table cloth, and put the plates down on the table. I heated up the sauce and poured it over the spaghetti.

"Dad, Dinner is ready"

He smiled and got up from the couch on the table.

"Mmm, Bells, this looks good."

"Thank you," I replied .

We both sat down and looked at each other.

"Bella, I really did miss you, I am very glad to have you back," my dad said.

"I know, I missed you too"

"You know, the last time I saw you, you were coming down for Christmas."

"Yah, I remember, and you gave me the silver locket"

"Yah," He smiled.

I placed my fork on the table and grabbed the silver locket from underneath my sweater and showed him.

" You wear it?"

"Of course I do."

He smiled at me and we finished our spaghetti in comfortable silence. After we were done, I grabbed both plates and washed them in the sink. I walked up to my room, and sat on my bed. I grabbed my phone and called Alice.

"Ring, Ring , Ring" Alice picked up. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey"

"Oh Hi"

" I am bored..meh."

"Me too, Edward is playing with Emmet."

"Oh," I said blushing. I don't even know why I blushed, he isn't even here.

"Where is Jasper "I asked?

"He is at his house, Would you like to come over Bella?" She asked.

"I cant, Jacob is coming over, speaking of Jacob, I have to go."

"Why"

"Because I think he is here."

"Okay, Bye Bella, I'll tell Edward you say hi"

"NO, don't, he will think I am a loser."

"Hehe, I was kidding, See you tomorrow" "Byee Alice," I said groaning, being reminded of shopping.

Suddenly there was a ring from the door, that must be Jacob I thought. I ran down the steps towards the door. I opened the door and Smiled. " Hi Jacob."

**Lily Allen - GWB ( fuck you very much)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for reading : )**

"Hi Jacob"

"Hey Bella, You remember me?"

"Of course I do"

"That's good."

I smiled at Jacob and moved from the door so him and Billy could come in. I smiled one last time at Jacob and than closed the door. We all went and sat down in the living room and Charlie turned on the television and began to talk to Billy.

"So Jake, how have you been, its been so long," I asked.

"Not bad you, You have changed a lot since I last saw you"

" Yah you too, you have gotten a lot… older." I said with a sly grin.

"Haha, you too," He replied.

"You should come down to the La push some time," he continued.

"Yah sure, that would be great."

"Hey, how old are you now Jake?" I continued

"Ugh 16."

"Wow, you look like 20."

"Thanks, I guess," He said with chuckle.

"Would you like something to eat"

"Yah sure,"

I got up and walked to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips. I looked over my shoulder, and Jake sat there staring at me. He instantly turned around and focused on the Television again. I smiled and grabbed a bowl from the bottom cupboard and poured the chips in the bowl. I walked back to the couch and sat down, nearly on Jacob.

"Oops, Sorry Hehe."

"No, problem," He said as he slyly smiled.

I moved over, to rest on the edge of the couch while Jake reached for the Chips. He shoved them in his mouth, and rested his hand on my thigh. He slowly began to rub my thigh with his thumb.

"Oh, Um, I am going to get to bed," I said as jumping up from the couch and faking a yawn.

"Goodnight Jake," "Yah, Goodnight" he mumbled.

I ran up the stairs and darted into my room. That was weird I thought. Well, Whatever, I am sure it was just and accident. I grabbed a pair of Pjs, and quickly took a shower. After I was done, I snuggled into bed and had a dreamless night.

That morning I woke up just as usual. I was sweating like crazy. Ugh, I remembered. Shopping with Alice, This will be fun I thought sarcastically. I walked to the bathroom and quickly splashed my face with water. Mm, that felt refreshing. I walked to my room and pulled out a pair of my dark skinny jeans with a light purple sweater. Hopefully Alice would approve. I walked down stairs and quickly made a bowl of my favorite cereal. Alice would be here soon I thought. As soon as I thought it, there was a loud knock on the door. I quickly ate the last bite of my cereal and called

"Come in Alice"

"Hey Bella"

"Hey" "Edward was talking about you this morning," she said slyly smiled.

"OH MY GOD REALLY?,"I said jumping up.

"No," she said giggling.

"Urgh, I hate you," I said as I stuck out my tongue.

"Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Of course not"

"Well, lets go then."

"You suck," I said chuckling.

"Edwards in the car by the way," she said smiling.

"Shut up, I am not falling for it again."

I grabbed my bag and slipped my black converse on before walking out the door. My heart nearly stopped. There sat Edward in the backseat of the car beside Emmett.

"Oh my god Alice, you weren't kidding, I hate you"

"No you don't, you love me," she giggled.

I got in the car, felling very super conscience.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said from the back of the car.

"Hey Emmett, Ugh, Hey Edward," I said blushing a deep crimson.

"Hi Bella"

This is so awkward, I don't know what to say I thought.

"So Bella, How's your life?" Emmett asked.

I smirked at the randomness of the question and replied "Fine, how about yours?"

"Annoying, Edward is always bugging me about- .

"Shut up Emmett," Edward shrieked.

I looked at Alice and instantly looked down feeling horribly shy.

"Were almost there Edward don't worry," Alice spoke.

"Its uh okay," Edward said looking at me. He looked so uncomfortable around me. I hated this. Why couldn't he just be himself around me. He must think I am so weird.

"Were here," Alice shrieked.

"Okay, Eddie, pick me and Bella up around 3:00."

"3:00 ? Oh my god Alice, shopping for 6 hours.?" Emmett asked stunned.

"Shut up Emmett."

As me and Alice got out of the car, Emmet drove away whispering what sounded like "God Edward, be yourself around Bella, she is going to think your retarded, You –. He became to far for me to hear.

"Alice, does Edward hate me?" I asked confused. "No, I told you, I just think he likes you, and he is shy that all"

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause we hate what you do  
and we hate your whole crew  
so please don't stay in touch_

fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause your words don't translate  
and it's getting quite late  
so please don't stay in touch

I grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket and quickly ended the call.

"Who was that," Alice asked. "Oh, Um, just Laurent again"

"Do you have a ringtone for every person?" "Yup why" "What is Edwards?" "Oh um-. Before I could finish she snatched the cell phone out of my hand and ran into the mall. "Alice NO." I ran after her into the mall.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I ran into the mall and ran into the nearest bathroom. I quickly sprinted into a stall and closed it. I looked through Bella's contacts and instantly found Edwards name. I clicked play.

I know you  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream  
I know you the gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam  
I know it's true that visions  
Are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know  
What you'll do you'll love me  
At once the way you did  
Once upon a dream

"Oh Bella," I said laughing. "Alice get out of the stall and give me my phone back." "Bella, just wait until I find mine." "Fine, but then give it back."

Its the perfect day,  
Tomorrows gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
Suns down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my mercedes-benz

"Why is mine that?" "Because whenever I am with you, you have the best perspective on life, and everything with you is positive and you love everything" "Aww," I said as I came out of the stall. "Kay, lets go shopping Alice," she said. "Yay"

**Edwards P.O.V.**

"Emmett, you are the most embarrassing person in the world."

"Come on, you have to give a heads up that you like her."

"Well, how about I just tell her myself."

"Its funner this way."

"Well your lucky I don't show Rose your birthday party from last year."

"Hey, you said you would never bring that up again."

"Oh well," I said with a sly smile.

"Fine, I will stop, but please can I just throw a party for you guys to talk."

"Sure"

"YES" Emmett always loved throwing parties. He would do anything to have one. "When are we going to have it", I asked. "Soon, That's a promise" "Urgh"

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Alice that was crazy. Honestly I am carrying 12 bags of clothes."

"Well, you are going to need the dress you bought for Emmett's party." "What Party"

"Oh, I have a feeling that Emmett is going to have a party"

"Well, I will believe you because you always seem to know everything," I said sticking my tongue out at her.

Edward pulled up the car at the front of the mall and opened the passenger door. Alice looked at me with her sly grin and I froze. She was going to do something I had a feeling.

"So Bella, I think you should sleep over tonight."

"Oh.. um." I looked at Edward and butterflies instantly ran through my stomach.

"Umm.. Yah sure Alice,But, I think Charlie will say no," I said hopefully.

"No, He will say yes, I am quite sure."

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. "Is that okay with you?" "Yah sure its fine," he said with a smile.

"Eddie, Is Carlisle at home?"Alice asked

"No. He left."

"Than we should take out some of the Alcohol again tonight," Alice said. "Yah."

"You okay with that Bella?" "Sure Alice" We arrived at the house, and Edward came to my side and opened the door for me. "Thanks Edward" "No Problem"

A/N : A bit of a cliffy I guess. Please Review : )

Once upon a dream – Emily Osment.

Fuck you very much – Lily Allen.

Perfect Day – Superchick.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey, I am going to been gone for a week, so when I come back, I will add three chapters. Please Enjoy.**

Edwards P.O.V.

I walked up to the house with Alice and Bella. Bella looked amazing. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling in the sun. I opened the door for her and walked in the house after her.

"Hey Edward is that you," Emmett called from the living room.

"Yup"

"Well, I called our friends, the party is going to be tonight buddy, and you can finally talk to Be- .

"EMMETT, SHUT UP, I yelled.

"Why, God, You really need to get-.

"Emmett, Shut the fuck up"

"Why, you make no sense."

I walked into the living room and gave Emmet a death stare. "Bella is in the kitchen," I mouthed.

"Oh," Emmet said finally realizing it.

"Oh, This is going to be a fun party Eddie boy" "Shut up Emmet, Fuck."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella, Can I get you ready for the party"

"Urgh, Sure Alice."

Alice led me upstairs by the hand and sat me down on the chair. She grabbed beauty products of all kinds onto the table in front of me. I suddenly groaned.

"Oh suck it up Bella," she smirked.

She began curling my hair making beautiful ringlets. She clipped my bangs on top of my head and started the makeup. She put black eyeliner to match my dress on the top and bottom of my eyes. She Put Green eye shadow at the corner of my eyes to match my green shoes, and she finished it off with foundation and mascara. I slipped the dress carefully on and then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked really pretty. The dress was a bubble dress. It was white with a thick black ribbon write underneath my chest. **(See Link on Profile.)** It was perfect. I looked at Alice as I fastened my green heels. Alice had chosen a red short dress with thin straps. It was really cute with a bow in the front of it. **(See Link on Profile.)** She had paired it up with some tres cute black boots.

We both walked downstairs and Edward looked at me, and I instantly blushed. After 3 hours of running around the house preparing for the party, people began to arrive. I soon lost Alice in the crowd and stayed by the kitchen drinking a Cosmopolitan.

Suddenly I saw Emmett walking towards me clearly drunk, for he was tripping over everything.

"Emmett, Oh my god, are you okay"

"Do I look okay," he slurred.

"You have to go lay down,"

"Bella, you know what?"

"What," I said as I tried to help him up the stairs, but it was almost impossible because he was so buff.

" I really think you should talk to Edward, he has been whining all night. He is actually quite annoying, All he does is talk about you."

"Really," I asked as I got butterflies in my stomach.

"No," he said with a loud laugh. "Do you know where Rose is?" "No, Why?" "You Know why," he said while smirking at me. "Emmett, I don't think she will have sex with you, when your about to pass out in the next second." "What do you know you stupid virgin." "Shut up Emmett." "God, your missing out on so much being a virgin and all." "Well, I am happy being a virgin, I want to save it for someone special." "Hah, Okay," he slurred.

I layed him down on the couch and walked off to the kitchen again. I bent down to get another cup from a cupboard, and I felt someone feel me up from behind. I turned around, and looked to find Jacob looking at me.

"Hey Bella," "Oh, Um Hi," I said.

"Would you like to dance," he slurred. "Uh no,"

"Come on Bella, you cant give me a view like that , and than expect me not to do anything," I was completely confused.

"What view, " I asked.

"Bella, bending down with a short dress isn't always the best idea. Come on just dance with me, he said pushing me against the counter.

"Jacob , your drunk, stop it."

"You know you want to"

"Jacob stop it" I said pushing his hand of my hip and moving past him.

"Fuck you Bella," I heard him slur in the back round.

I walked quickly through the teens dancing closley together, when I bumped into Edward.

"Hi Bella," he sounded completely sober so I was quite happy. "Would you like to dance?"

I looked back toward Jacob and instantly said "yes."

Edward rested his hands on hips and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get as close as I could. He was so warm. I rested my head onto his chest and felt him tighten his grip.

"So Bella, are you enjoying the party," he breathed into my hair. I nearly fainted from feeling his warm, delicious breath on my skin.

"Well, now I am" He smiled and looked into my eyes.

I started to stand on my tippy toes and leaned forward locking lips. He was gentle, our lips moving together perfectly. I felt him run his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling his head closer. He began moving his hand down my back and around my thigh, grabbing my knee and moving it around him. I tightened my arms around his neck and pushed my stomach to his. I felt the warmth through his shirt. I released my lips from his for a breath and he began to kiss my neck. Sucking lightly. All of a sudden I heard Emmett scream in the back round

"YAH, GO EDDIE. AND SHE'S NOT EVEN DRUNK EITHER."

Edward sighed and loosened his grip from around me.

"Well that ruined the moment, didn't it."

"Yah," I sighed.

"Would you like to go outside for a bit." "Sure. For a walk." "Why Not."

We walked outside, Edward slipping his hand into mine and showed me a long narrow path.

"Are you sure its safe," I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, I will never let anything harm you," he looked at me reassuringly.

He squeezed my hand, and I instantly believed him. We walked down the path in comfortable silence. He led me to a gorgeous meadow. Beautiful flowers shining from the moon light. We both sat down in the middle and I looked at him.

"Bella, I really do like you." "I really like you to Edward," I said smiling. "I am glad,"

He rested his hand on my knee and looked into my eyes.

"From the first time I saw you, I thought you were gorgeous." "Really?" "Of course Bella" I blushed and looked up at him again.

I slowly leaned in to kiss him and he grabbed my neck, bringing me closer to him. He leaned forward pressing my back against the grass and him kissing me intensely. He curled his hand around my lower back and brought me closer to him. I wrapped both legs around his back and brought him closer. He began to slip his warm hand underneath my dress, slowly bringing it up. I moaned into his mouth, his breath incredibly warm. His hand kept inching higher and higher until it was just under my bra strap. I suddenly pushed him off, taking a deep breath. "What wrong Bella, Did I do something wrong," he asked curiously.

"Sorry, Its just, going to fast," I felt horrible for stopping it so short.

"I am sorry Bella."

"No, Edward, Don't be, you did not know, Its just, well, I just broke up with an ex boyfriend, and he forced me to do things I wasn't ready for," I said looking down, and than looking into Edwards eyes. They looked hurt and sympathetic at the same time. "It's just, I want to take things slow with you, and make every moment perfect."

"I understand Bella." "I am glad you do," I responded.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before standing up again.

"Are you coming," I said, drawing my hand towards him.

"Of course" He grabbed my hand and got up.

We walked all the way back, talking about school and everything. We finally got back at the place and than walked in. It was 3:00 in the morning and everyone was still dancing. Emmet was passed out on the couch, and Alice was still dancing with Jasper.

"Edward, I am really tired. Would you mind if you could show me Alice's Room?" "No Problem."

We walked upstairs and down 2 hallways. He opened a door, and I walked into the room with him.

"Edward?" "Yes" "I, um, have no pajamas." "Oh, here."

He walked out of the room and 2 seconds later returned with a black T-shirt.

"Is this yours?" "Yah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I slowly took off the dress and took down the clip from the top of my head. I threw water on my face trying to wash of most of the makeup. I slipped Edwards top on, and it fit perfectly. Loose enough, just covering everything.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I passed Bella one of my favorite T-shirts and she walked to the bathroom. She accidently left the door open a crack and I could see inside from the reflection of the mirror. Bella removed the dress reviling her back. She had the most perfect posture, her skin a creamy white. I suddenly felt my member press against the inside of my jeans. She unclipped her hair and threw water on her face. She put my top on and looked perfect. I loved seeing my clothes on her. She walked over to me and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Edward, do you think you could stay with me until I fall asleep," she asked. How could I say no to that? "Sure Bella" I climbed into the sheets with her and slipped my hands around her waist. I felt her warmth through the flimsy t-shirt, and it made me dizzy. I slowly kissed her neck and whispered. "Night Bella".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the really long wait. I was gone for two weeks. I will try and hurry up and add many chapter to make up for the time I was gone.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up still wrapped in Edwards arms. I turned around and snuggled into his chest.

"Good morning love," he breathed. "Good morning"

I slowly sat up, his arms still around me. "What are we doing today," he asked.

"What would you like to do?"

"Well, anything with you is fine," he said with a grin.

"I just want to lie here all day."

"I would love that." He slowly sat up with me, and planted a kiss on my cheek. "But Alice will come in here sooner or later, and demand for me to get dressed," he continued.

"But I like what I am wearing now,"

"Trust me, I like it too."

I smiled at his comment, and got off the bed.

"Cant we just go down stairs like this?," I giggled.

Edward smiled and slowly came close to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes. I planted a quick kiss on his lips and hugged him. We opened the door and walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Bella, you're finally up sleepy head."

"Well, let's just say I was very comfortable where I was."

I looked towards Edward and he was staring at me. I smiled and turned back to Alice. She looked at me and winked. I knew she understood. After cleaning up for a bit, Emmett walked into the kitchen.

"Emmett, its 4:30 pm." Alice shrieked

"Bad hang over," he said groaning.

"So Bella, what did you do last night," he said with a grin. Ugh, I was in for it.

"Nothing, Emmett why."

"That not what I remember."

"Emmett, do you even remember anything from last night," I murmured.

"Of course I do, You getting it on with Eddie boy here."

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said.

I started to blush, and began to look down. "Aww, look, she is shy, its okay Bella, we all knew you guys would get together sooner or later."

"Emmett, if you don't stop bugging Bella, she is seriously going to explode," Alice said. I threw her a thankful look.

"Its okay, I can take her," Emmett smirked.

"I am going to go play some Xbox. Coming Lover Boy?".

"*Sigh* Yah, just wait I am going to get some breakfast." Edward replied

"Okay, meet you in the living room." Alice danced into the living room after Emmett.

I walked to the bottom cupboard and grabbed some Frosted Flakes. I suddenly felt a warm hand rest on my thigh.

"Bella," a velvet voice called, "That top makes you look irresistible" he breathed on my neck.

I stood up and remembered the night before when Jacob had felt me up. I shuddered.

"What's wrong?," he asked sounded hurt.

"Nothing, its fine."

"Okay." He grabbed two bowls from the top cupboard and I poured us some cereal. We ate in silence.

After we finished, we walked to the living room and watched Emmett play Xbox, him getting mad at every time he lost. I sat beside Edward, his arm fastened tightly around me pulling me almost on to his lap. He was rubbing my thigh with his thumb. Suddenly,

_Fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause we hate what you do  
and we hate your whole crew  
so please don't stay in touch_

fuck you, fuck you very very much  
cause your words don't translate  
and it's getting quite late  
so please don't stay in touch

**Edwards P.O.V: **

I was sitting in the living room watching Emmett on the T.V, when suddenly Bella's cell phone rang. The ring tone wasn't very nice, and I am sure she did not like the person calling.

She looked at me looking guilty and grabbed her phone and said "Um, I am going to take this alone."

"Sure," I replied.

I looked at Alice after Bella had walked to the kitchen and Alice just shrugged her shoulders. The whole time Bella was in the kitchen, I was extremely curious to who it was. It was killing me. After 15 minutes, she walked back in the living room. She was looking down and she looked very pale.

"Your back," I said with a big smile.

She took a deep breath and swallowed before continuing. "Edward can I talk to you," she said looked down.

"Uh, sure," I said.

I instantly got a worried feeling my stomach. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down on the stool. She sat on the one in front of me, and she grabbed my hand. She began tracing patterns on it, and following the veins with her fingertips. She looked up at me with her eyes full of tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"M-my Ex-B-boyfriend just-t died in a car cr-a-ash," she stuttered. She began to sob and looked down again. I grabbed her and put her in my lap surrounding her in my arms. "I'm so sorry Bella." She rested her head on my chest and put her hands around my neck. I picked her up and brought her upstairs while she kept her arms around me and laid her on the bed. I tightened my arms around her and pulled her close. Sooner or later she fell asleep. I drifted off to sleep too.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Boom" I jumped up.

Thunder cackled outside. I rubbed my eyes and they were wet from my tears. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy. I threw some water on my face. I was still in Edward's top. I grabbed it and brought it to my nose and breathed in. It smelt just like him "Mmmm," I said.

"Bella, Are you okay," a velvety voice called.

I jumped." "Yah I am fine."

I looked through the window in the bathroom and it was raining pretty hard. It suited my mood.

"What time is it?" I called from the bathroom. "8:00 p.m"

I walked back to the room, and sat on the bed crossing my legs. He grabbed my chin and raised my head to look deeply in my eyes. I blushed and he kissed me. Slowly but gently, I leaned forward slowly pushing him back into the pillow. I felt his arms wrap around my lower back and he brought me closer to him. I felt his tongue gently run along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and moaned. He breathed into my mouth and I instantly felt faint. He ran his hand under his shirt that I was wearing and left it on my thigh trying not to go too far. He rolled over so he was on top, still holding me close to him. I ran my hand through his hand, and pulled his head closer to mine. "Edward," I moaned. "I love you."

He slowly stopped and raised his head and looked at me. He paused, still gazing at me before saying "I love you too Bella," His Topaz eyes shining from the moonlight.

His face looked too perfect to be real. He hovered over me just staring at my face.

"What are you thinking," I asked.

"I am thinking of how beautiful you are Isabella," He breathed.

I inhaled and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my neck and roll over. I opened my eyes and looked at him next to me. I snuggled into his arms and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Yes," I said looking up at him. He paused.

"Nothing, have a good sleep."

"Oh Okay," I said confused.

He placed his other arm around me and I inched up, so my head was placed in his neck. I curled up into a ball and drifted into sleep. He placed a kiss on my head before I was completely out.

I woke up with Emmett taking pictures of me. I sat up and said "Emmett, What the hell are you doing?"

He lowered the camera and looked at me.

"Bella, your hair just looks horrible." "Emmett, I said groaning as I threw a pillow at him.

"I am sorry; I just needed pictures of you guys together because nobody believed me."

"AS IF, EMMETT GET OUT," I screeched. He started laughing and walked out of the room.

"ALICE, GET OFF THE COMPUTER, I NEED TO GO ON FACEBOOK," He said with one last smirk at me.

"UGH," I said as I layed back down.

I looked at Edward and he was still asleep. How could he of slept through that I thought. Since he was still asleep I managed to take a shower. I sat in the bottom of the shower and thought of Edward. He was so perfect it was almost impossible. I turned off the shower and walked out. I looked a bit better. I brushed through my hair and was about to grab my clothes when I forgot them in the room. Uh oh. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I peeked out the door and Edward was still sleeping. I tiptoed out and closed the door of the bedroom so nobody could see in. I walked over to the bags of clothes me and Alice bought. I accidently dropped the towel and scurried to pick it up.

*Cough Cough*. Aww Perfect I thought. I turned around and there sat Edward smirking.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Hah, its no problem love." I started to blush.

"Don't worry."

"Mhm, Easy for you to say," I said feeling self conscience.

I grabbed a dark denim mini skirt and a brown cashmere sweater. I walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed. I walked out and had Edwards's shirt that he had let me wear in my hands. "Here," I said handing him the top. I was still blushing from earlier.

"Keep it," he said.

"Really?"

"Yah,"

"Thanks."

"You look beautiful bella," "

I smiled in reply. I hugged him giving him a small peck on the lips. We were about to walk out when Edward saw the pillow on the ground.

"Why is that there?" "Remind me to kill Emmett," I said.

**Please, Pretty Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**Disclamier : Not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up in my own bedroom. It had been a week since Laurent died. A single tear slid down my cheek. No were not crying again I thought to myself. Today was supposed to be a good day. The first day of school. I walked to the bathroom and quickly showered making sure I smelled fresh. I walked to my room and grabbed a warm green sweater and some skinny jeans. I trudged to my kitchen and heard a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and opened it. There stood Edward. I jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Mm, I missed you," I said with a big smile.

"I missed you too love. Oh, Um, Alice bought you a present."

He handed me a medium sized colorful bag, and there was a card inside. "This is for your first day of school." I read.

I opened it up and there was a pair of black pumps and a loose purple top. It was gorgeous. I quickly walked to the bathroom and changed my sweater for the purple loose fitting top. I walked to the door and put the dark pumps on the ground.

"If I don't wear them, Alice will have a shit fit."

"I don't mind," he said with a big smile.

I walked up to him, and did a little twirl. "Does it look nice?" I asked.

"Oh Yes," he said smiling.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stood on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I really think I need to grow, I am not tall enough to kiss you,"

He smiled at me and suddenly lifted me up and sat me on the counter.

"How's that," he asked. "Perfect," I purred.

He smiled and I leaned forward. He kissed me urgently and grabbed my waist pulling me close. I wrapped my legs around him, and pulled him closer. He pulled me off the counter, and we continued to kiss. He hugged me tightly incase I were to fall.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked in between kisses.

"Went to work early."

"That's good," he replied.

He began to suck my bottom lip and I let out a moan. He kissed down my cheek and neck. He began to suck slightly

"Your gonna give me a hickey for the first day of school," I giggled.

"Good," he replied. "I want people to know your mine." He smiled slyly.

He moved back up continued to kiss me, caressing my tongue with his own.

"Edward, were going to be late for –. He cut me off with a quick peck.

"I know Bella, I just don't want to end the moment,"

I breathed loudly and kissed him, one last time.

"Come on, lets get to school," I smiled jumping down from his grasp.

We arrived at school in Edward's Silver Volvo . I sat in the passenger seat worried about everything. Would people think I was a slut if I had a 2 hickeys on my neck? Would people think I was weird, or ugly or something.

"Bella," spoke a velvet voice. "Breath love"

I took a large breath, and slowly exhaled.

"Better?"

"A bit,"

"Its going to be fine, trust me."

"I trust you,"

"Good, You ready?"

I looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Bella,"

He got out of the car slowly, and rushed to the passenger door, my door. He opened it quickly and drawed his hand towards me. He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I gradually unbuckled my seat belt. I stood up and butterflies ran through my stomach. I looked at Edward and his perfect, beautiful face nearly made me fall. He stared at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Edward, please stop looking at me."

"Why?," he asked confused.

"Your going to make me faint."

"Bella," he said smirking, "Your just being silly. Come on love."

He wrapped his arm around my back and walked with me to registration.

"B-b-ella-a S-swan-n.," I stuttered pathetically.

"Yes, here is your schedule," The lady passed me a white piece of paper with a bunch of courses on it.

"Edward, what day is it?"

"Monday."

"I have…Art."

"May I see it Bella?"

"Sure"

He looked at the schedule thoroughly and handed it back to me."

"You have 4 classes with me and lunch."

"That's good."

"And you have study period with Alice,"

"Also good."

"I will see you at lunch Bella,"

"Lunch?," I asked completely suprised.

"But that's so far away."

"There is nothing I can do about it Bella."

"I know… But can you at least show me my class."

"Sure."

We walked down the halls in comfortable silence and we finally made it to a big white room filled with hand prints on the walls. Edward looked at me, and smiled. He leaned in to give me a small peck, and I instantly ran my hands through his hair, pulling his head closer. I tried to pull him tighter to my body, when he broke off.

"Bella. The bell already rang, were both going to be late if we don't get going," I frowned and drooped my eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I would stay here kissing you all day if I could."

He titled my chin towards his face with his warm fingers and looked me in the eyes. His green eyes sparkled, and I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. He leaned forward and gave me a quick peck on the mouth.

"See you later Bella."

I walked into class after giving him a sad wave, and walked up to the teacher.

"Bella Swan," I mumbled.

"Oh yes, sit next to Lauren please."

A skinny girl from the back row waved her hand and I walked over to her, sitting down.

"Hi, I am Lauren," she spoke in an annoying chirpy voice.

"Bella,"

I looked at her closely, and she was wearing a tight leather mini skirt and a skimpy tank top. She looked like a complete slut.

"So, I see your dating Edward Cullen," she asked intrigued.

"Oh, yah," I said blushing.

"Well, I wouldn't if I were you."

"What, why?"

"He is a complete player. He pretends to like people and than completely dumps them. Like, I can see it from the way he looks at you, and like, he is just going to use you for sex. Or maybe not, he might just like, get bored of you too quickly"

"Really?" I asked sadly.

"Oh Yah. Like, He thinks that, he is so great looking, that he can do whatever he wants," she laughed. "But like, don't worry, when that happens, I will be there for you," she smiled sweetly.

I sat through the rest of the class feeling horrible and annoyed of her use of the word like. I did not know what to believe. Should I believe this random Lauren girl. I wasn't sure if I could trust her or not. Well, maybe I should talk to Alice or Edward first. Or go somewhere to clear my mind. Maybe La Push beach. That sounded like a good plan. Art passed by slowly.

Next class was English, and then Lunch. I walked to English lazily and finally made it to the class. I asked the teacher for my seat when I heard Emmett call from the back of the room.

"BELLA. COME SIT BESIDE ME," he hollered.

I dropped my books on the desk beside him and took a seat.

"So, have you looked on facebook yet?" he asked smirking.

"No, I haven't had a chance too yet." I replied.

Emmett looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"No freaking out or getting mad today?" he asked.

"I guess not." I frowned.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, you can tell me." He said sounding concerned. I Looked at Emmett with tears in my eyes.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I sat in class thinking about Bella today. I missed her. She looked heart broken when I told her we would only see each other at lunch. My Chemistry class passed by, slowly. I was almost dying for when I could see Bella. I had the 2 classes after lunch with her. After Chemistry, I had study period. I sat in the library just doodling on a paper.

"BRING."

The lunch bell rung. I jumped out of my seat and almost ran to Bella's class. She wasn't there. I waited by the door for almost 5 minutes. Nothing. I knocked on the door, and nobody answer. Must have missed her I thought. I trudged to the cafeteria. I looked at my friends table. There sat Jasper alone. Alice and Emmett were missing. Rose was still gone to London and would be back next week. I sat down next too Jasper and looked at him. His eyes flickered to mine.

"Where's Alice, Emmett, and Bella?"

"I'm not sure, and think Alice and Emmett are talking to Bella."

"About what," I asked concerned.

"No Clue," Alice just said it had something to do with you.

"Me??"

"Yup"

Uh oh I thought. I wonder what it could be about. Hopefully nothing bad happened. I looked around all lunch with the worried feeling in my stomach where could Bella be? I couldn't find her anywhere. I looked in the gym. I looked in the library and in some of the class rooms. I was almost done my search when the bell rang. Hey maybe I will see Bella in class. I ran to my locker and collected my books, and quickly closed my locker and charged down the hallways. Where could she be? I walked into class and looked at the class room. I was almost the first one there. I sat down at my original desk. 5 minutes later the bell rang, and no Bella. What if its something really bad? Where was she and Alice and Emmett.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I Looked at Emmett with tears in my eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong"

"C-can I tell you a-after, I don't want to c-cry in class."

"Yea, sure Bella."

I rubbed under my eyes and tried to concentrate to what the teachers was saying. After class had finished. Emmett had grabbed my hand and led me quickly out of class. As we rushed through the hallways Emmett knocked into Alice. We all came colliding down onto the floor. Alice looked at me on the floor and saw the tears in my eyes.

"Bella, what's the matter."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Emmett said rubbing his head.

They dragged me outside and ran to the football bleachers.

"Nobody will bother us now Bella, were outside and its off limits today."

I looked down and instantly felt a warm hand touch mine.

"Its okay Bella, were here for you," Alice spoke softly.

I looked down again, and breathed.

"Okay, Well, I was in Art class, and this Lauren girl, was really sweet and nice."

"Lauren?"

"Yah. Anyways she told me that Edward was not to be trusted. And that he was just using me for sex. That he doesn't really l-….. doesn't really l-love me at all." Tears started sliding down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them with my shirt but they just kept coming down.

"Bella… Lauren likes Edward. She wants him all to her self. Don't trust her. She just wants you guys not to be together."

I looked at Alice and she quickly gave me a big hug.

"Trust me, she is just being her bitchy self."

"B-but… I don't know. Its making me have second thought about saying I love you to Edward. I think I said it too fast."

"Bella, If you really love Edward, than don't let Lauren get in the way of that. If you meant it when you said it, that's all that matters."

"I think I just need some time to think."

"Well, ditch the rest of classes today," Emmett said. "Um Okay, I am going to head to La Push beach. Okay?"

"Yah sure."

I stumbled outside and started to head home remembering that I came in Edwards car. After 1 hour of walking, I finally made it home. I unlocked the door to my house and walked up the stairs.

I quickly threw some water on my face and tied up my hair. I grabbed a blue hoodie and through that on. I grabbed a blanket and my iPod and quickly left a note for Charlie. I got into my truck and drove off too la push. When I finally made it, I sat on the 2nd beach, wrapped up in my blanket. With my ear phones on. I sat there for what seemed like hours, wrapped up in my little blanky. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on the back of my shoulder.

**Sorry for the Cliffy, but hopefully it will make you review more. Remember Reviews make me update faster :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had broke my finger. : (  
So this chapter is not as long because it is still healing. Really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer. **

**Alice P.O.V:**

I walked back to classes with Emmett. I was worried. What was I supposed to do? I had 4th period with Edward. He would obviously ask where Bella was. I don't know how much Jasper told him. I had texted Jasper quickly on our way outside with Emmett and Bella. I don't think either they had noticed. I guess I should think of what to say. Hmm. I should just tell him the truth. That Lauren said some things about him, and Bella believed them. But we told her that they weren't true, and she went to La push for some time to think. That sounds okay. Oh wow, when I said those things about Edward, she must have thought that he really did just pretend to like girls. But I said she was different. Whatever, I am sure everything will turn out fine.

I walked to class alone, after me and Emmett parted ways. I walked into class and saw Edward sitting at the back of the room, tapping his foot impatiently. His eyes lit up , right after he had seen me. He raised his eyebrows and motioned for me to come to my seat. I swallowed loudly and danced over to my seat. As soon as I sat down, Edward turned to my side.

"So, I heard you and Emmett were talking to Bella at lunch," he tried to say calmly, but his fists were still gripped tightly.

"Oh, Yah," I smiled while butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Well… um"

"SPIT IT OUT ALICE," he shreaked losing his patience. "W-well Lauren told her some things and she thought they were true, but-

"What did that whore say?" he snapped.

"Just, that, well, you were using Bella for sex," I tried to shrug.

"WHAT?" I jumped up and opened my eyes wide.

"Don't worry, me and Emmett-

"DON'T WORRY?"

"Edward calm down, me and Emmett-

"CALM DOWN. She think I am some sex pervert, -

"ME AND EMMETT TOLD HER IT WASN'T TRUE ," I yelled.

"Oh.. Does she believe you?"

"Yah, she just went to La push to think for a bit"

"I want to talk to her "

"You can tonight, I am stopping by her house later tonight to pick her up for a sleep over."

"Good."

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped up and spun around. There stood Jacob with a wide grin.

"Oh, hi Jacob," with a breath of satisfaction.

Then I remembered the night of the party and instantly tensed up again.

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"Came to think"

"About what may I ask?"

"Um…Edward"

"So are you and him a thing now?"

"Yah," I said.

"I don't like it."

"And I care because?"

"I'm your friend."

"Its my decision!"

"Well maybe you should try going for other people," he replied.

"Hah, Like who?"

"Me," he smiled suggestively.

"I only like you as a friend Jacob."

"Maybe I can change that" he murmured.

"We've been friends since we were kids, and its staying that way."

"I will make you see that you love me"

"What-.

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground.

"JAKE. What are you doing?"

He grabbed a stick from behind him. I heard a loud "Smack" and my head was pushed into the sand. I felt a cold, sticky substance slide down the side of my head and a sickening amount of pain from the back of my head. Suddenly, everything turned black.

**Edwards P.O.V.**

I sat in my room, watching the clock, it ticking slowly, Wondering when I could just give bella a giant hug, and comfort her. I think I might aswell go bug Alice again.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up in a dark, damp room. My head pounding.

"Hello," I called out into the darkness, but my voice was so dry, you could barley hear it.

Nothing happened. I tried to stand up, my realized my hands were tied to a large silver pole attached to the wall.

"Is anybody there," I tried to mumble.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Please Help me."

A small light flickered from across the room. I strained my eyes to see where the light was coming from, and Jakes face was 3 feet away from mine.

"J-Jake. Untie me please," I begged.

"No, No Bella."

"What do you mean no?"

"Not until you realize you love me."

"Jacob, I am dating E-.

"Don't you even say his name"

"Jacob, we can talk about this."

"Isabella. I will make you see that you really do love me."

He slowly walked towards me, and I felt his hand rub my cheek.

"You are so pretty Bella."

"Jake Don't" "Excuse me?"

"Jacob, stop it."

He slowly pulled his hand back, and slapped me on my right cheek. I felt it instantly burn.

"Jacob, if you loved me, you wouldn't do this."

"Bella, Bella , Bella ,he cooed, if it will make you love me , than I would do this, and I will."

"Please."

He slowly began to unzip my pants. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, so it would be more difficult, but he grabbed my ankles and stretched them forward.

"STOP."

"Shhhh. We cant have you yelling out like that can we."

He walked off quickly and returned with a large piece of tape. He wrapped it around my mouth and behind my head.

"Mmmm," I tried to protest.

"Ah, better." he continued unzipping my pants.

He pulled them off my ankles and looked at me.

"Were not going to be able to take that sweater off are we? With your hands tied like that."

He grabbed a thick pair of scissors and cut it off. It was my favorite sweater. He quickly pulled ripped open the purple top that Alice had given to me.

"Mmmm," I tried to protest.

He slowly slipped his hand into the cup of my bra and gave my breast a little squeeze.

"You like that Bella?" I

shook my head furiously while tears pricked the corners of my eyes.

"Trust me you will."

He grabbed the hem of my underwear and slid them down. I tried to kick him away from me, but he just held my legs down. He slowly unzipped his pants and I closed my eyes tight. I tried to be frozen, so maybe he would really see, that this was wrong, and I did not want this. Tears poured out of my eyes. He pushed my back onto the rough gravel and I felt a sudden an amazing amount of pain from in between my legs.

"MMMM," I tried to scream while shaking my head furiously.

"Bella, you're so fucking tight."

He continued, thrusting in and out of me, my back scratching on the floor from the gravel. He continued going deeper and deeper into me, quickening his pace. I felt him release inside of me. He grabbed my neck and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me roughly, biting my bottom lip and pulling. I resisted. He slowly got up, and I felt blood pour out of me. He grabbed my hand that laid limply on the floor.

"You misbehaved Bella."

I looked at him confused and he grabbed a stick behind him and held my arm out straight. I suddenly realized what he was going to do and tried to kick him. He took the stick and it came flying down at my elbow. "Snap!" I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the tape.

"Ready for round two?"

"Noo," I tried to scream.

Next thing i knew his fist connected with my eye.

Suddenly a door came crashing open.

**Sorry for the cliffy. I will try to update quicker, but please review : ) They always make me smile and then i usually work on my story when i get a review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Please Read. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I wouldnt of updated if you guys hadnt gave so many reviews. All those reviews made me really smile and i worked on the chapter. Thank you guys so much. This chapter isent as long as the previous ones, but hopefully you guys find it satisfying. Thanks again everyone :D It really made me smile and its the only reason I am updating. I will try and update a bit quicker but i am busy with school. I am very sorry for this taking long. :(**

"_Suddenly a door came crashing open."_

**Bella's POV:**

Jacob looked at me, and motioned for me to be quiet. Jacob walked quickly over to a desk and sat down.

Than I heard Alice's voice. "Hello, anybody here?"

"Yah, just me Jacob."

"Oh, have you seen Bella she was hanging out on the beach and she has seem to go missing. I was supposed to pick her up at her house later and she is not there."

"No clue."

"You sure?"

"Yea,"

"Well, I guess I will see you later than."

"Alicee," I tried to call.

She stopped right in her tracks and turned around.

"What was that," she asked Jacob.

"Oh nothing."

" Must be hearing things ,"

I tried again.

"Mmmmm."

"No, I defiantly heard something. There it was again."

"I am pretty sure it was nothing," Jacob smiled slyly.

"What are you hiding Jacob," She said stepping forward accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"Nothing," He frowned.

Alice squinted her eyes and looked around the room.

"So, well, what do you do in here?"

"Mostly just come here to work."

"Looks like a garage."

"It sort of is."

Alice danced around Jacob and walked slowly towards the back. I sat there, my body aching. I could barley move. I tried to scream again. Alice look towards me, but did not see me. She walked in my direction.

"ALICE." I tried to scream."

I saw the flash of fear across Jacobs face. Alice kneeled on the ground. She looked at Jacob and he was biting his lip.

"You can continue your work you know." She said smiling.

"I am not comfortable with you here." He said looking towards the ground in hope of her leaving.

"Were friends."

"We are?"

"Yea, you can trust me Jacob." She said smiling.

I knew she was only trying to be his friend because I had mentioned it once or twice that it would be nice if they were. Well, now I thought a lot different.

"I guess."

"You can tell me anything. I mean if Bella is your friend, well I guess I could be too."

She was so wrong now. I looked at her, thinking maybe if I moved she would be able to see me. But I could not move. Even if my hands were untied I would be stuck here. I screamed Alice's name and she instantly stood up and walked forward. She passed by a shelf and than turned to look at me. I was almost sure she saw me. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth. I tried to shake my head, telling her to be quiet and even though I barley could, she understood.

"O-o-h. U-um Jaco-b-b. Do you t-think you could g-get me a glass of water?" Alice managed to say.

"Oh um, sure but your going to have to wait outside."

"Sure," she said with a quivering smile.

They walked outside and I sat there limp. As soon as I heard the gravel crunching underneath someones feet and a door closing, Alice rushed back in and came right to my side.

"Oh my god, Bella what happened?"

She ripped the tape off my mouth. I squinted in pain and managed to say, "G-get me o-o-out of here, b-before Jac – it comes b-back."

Alice managed to untie my hands and pick me up and rush out of the garage. I was amazed as someone so small could pick me up. My whole body was in pain as she rushed to the car. She placed me nicely in the car and got in the front seat. She saw Jacob come out of the house with a glass of water. Alice quickly threw a blanket over my nude body and closed the door. She ran to the other side and quickly got in the car. She started it up and as fast as she could drove off. I did not know were she was driving but I couldn't care less. My eyes closed and I drifted off.

**Edwards P.O.V**.

I am worried. Bella has gone missing. What if something has gone wrong. Alice is gone out to get her. Once she finds her I can just pick her up and cuddle her all day. Just stay like that. I cant wait. My poor baby girl. How I miss her. I need to comfort her. To let her know everything Is okay. This is all my fault.

**Alice P.O.V**

I started the car quickly and started heading to the hospital. I would tell Carlisle right away what happened. I can't believe Jacob even touched Bella. Wait tell Edward hears about it. That Jacob hurt Bella. There was blood everywhere. I think I am going to kill Jacob. I looked back towards Bella and she completely passed out. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. Me and Emmett where the ones to tell her to go to skip school. We shouldn't of. This is all our fault. A small tear rolled down my cheek. I turned into the parking lot of the hospital. I jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. By now the tears were pouring down.

"CARLISLE, HELP." I screamed as soon as I got into the hospital.

Everyone who was in there jumped and looked at me with wide eyes. I sank to the floor and tried again.

"Carlisle please," I sobbed.

"I need your help."

A small old lady walked over to me. She was clearly in her 50's and she wore thick glasses. She placed her hand on me and she asked "You're looking for Carlisle?"

"Yes, please help me."

"I will go get him dear."

She quickly walked off and came back with a very concerned looking Carlisle.

"CARLISLE."

"Alice?"

"Please help, its Bella, Jacob hurt her. Really badly."

"Where is she alice?"

"In the car."

We walked off and ran to my car. Carlisle opened the car and his eyes widened.

**Carlisle P.O.V.**

When I saw Bella, I nearly fainted. Her arm was broken with bruises covering it. There was blood sliding down her cheek and bruises covered her whole body. Especially around her lower area. I picked her up, trying hard not to hurt her and ran back into the hospital. I laid her on a bed in a room and began to wipe away the blood.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I sat at home wondering about Bella. I wonder if Alice found her at the beach yet. I sat in my room and my eyes started drooping. No I have to stay awake I thought sitting up.

"Ring, Ring." I picked up the phone and said "Hello."

"Edward."

"Yea Alice?"

"B-bella."

"Bella what. Did you find her" I asked concerned.

"Y-yes."

"Can I see her." She started to sob on the other line and I knew, something happened to Bella.

"Alice, what happened." I growled.

"B-bella… is hurt Edward."

"WHAT HAPPENED ALICE."

"I j-just, s-she w-was h-hurt, h-hospital Edward."

I threw the phone on the ground and ran to my car. I sat in it and started it quickly. I sped all the way to the hospital and parked it. I got out of the car and rushed into the hospital.

"Where is she?" I spat to Alice who was standing in front of me.

"F-follow."

"Hurry."

She walked off to a room and opened the door. Inside Bella was laying on a soft bed with a soft white sheet over her.

"What happened?" I asked tears pricking my corners.

"Edward. Calm Down. Jacob. He … hurt her." Carlisle frowned

"WHAT DID HE DO?"

"Edward, he r-raped her."

I sank down to he floor and said "I will kill him. This is all my fault. My poor baby girl."

"I think she will be okay. We just have to wait until she wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"Whenever she is ready."

Thanks again guys. I will try and update quicker. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry this took so long guys. I have been really busy. Hope you like it.. i will try to hurry up on the next one but no promises.

Three weeks later.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up, with light blinding my eyes. "Beep, Beep, Beep" a continuous noise blared in my ear.

"Hello," my voice sounded dry and raspy.

"Bella." I looked to my side and saw a puffy eyed Alice and an agonized Edward.

"W-water." Alice nodded and jumped up to come back with a small glass of water. I drank the whole thing and handed it back to her.

"More?" she asked with a sad smile.

"No, I am fine."

She sat back down in the chair with the cup still gripped tightly in her hand. I examined my body. There were remainders of bruises, nearly gone. On my Right arm was a white cast with the words "I love you," from Edward. And "Hope you get better soon." - From your Best friend.

I turned my head and Edward looked at me and I stared at him. I could feel his gaze look over my face. His eyes shined and he had heavy bags underneath his eyes. He reached towards me and rested his hand on mine. I instantly felt Jacob, pulling my arm forward.

"NO, Stop." I screamed.

I brought my knees up to my stomach and brought the blanket up over my head.

"Bella, its just me." A background voice called.

"No, No, No."

A small arm reached for my hand underneath the blanket. I came back to reality and realized it was Alice. I took the blanket off my head. Edward was teary eyed and he was standing at the door.

"What have I done," he murmured.

"Bella, are you okay?" A small voice called.

I looked at Alice and she looked hurt.

"Him, he was here. I just saw him." I said shiveringl

"B-bella, we would of saw him if he was here."

"How could you guys not see him. I just saw him, a moment you try to stop him? He Was Trying To Hurt Me Again."

"Bella, he wasn't here."

"YES HE WAS.I KNOW WHAT I SAW."

"P-Please don't yell."

"Alice, Edward, how can you not believe me."

Warm tears slid down my cheeks.

"We would of seen him love." I looked at Edward and he was looking my right in the eyes.

"You too? He was here." I turned around and faced the other wall. "What's wrong with you two." I murmured.

**1 Hour later.**

I still was in the same position from earlier. The room was silent. I had my knees pulled tight to my stomach, and my hands fixed tightly around them. My eyes closed shut. I small knock came from the door. I turned around slowly and looked at Edward. He opened the door and moved to the side.

"Bella?" Carlisle said

"How are you feeling?" I looked down and stayed like that for a moment.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I looked up and looked deep in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Alice, Edward, was she talking to you earlier?"

"Yes… she seemed fine..until," Edward said looking towards me. "Edward tried to hold her hand, and she thought it was Jacob," Alice continued.

"It was Jacob" I murmured.

"What was that Bella," Carlisle asked tilting his head slightly.

"It was Jacob, I saw him." I said a bit louder.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure Carlisle"

Edward and Alice got up silently and left the room.

"Bella, I have some bad news."

"What is it."

"Well as you can tell you're really hurt. Your arm is broken in two places, and you had a concussion, but it healed fairly quickly. Your back was scratched up pretty badly. And Bella… you're pregnant."

My eyes jerked up to meet his and I tensed up.

"I'm what?" I said, pronouncing each word through my teeth, with extra venom.

"Pregnant Bella."

"It must be some mistake, check again."

"No Mistake Bella."

"There must be!" I shrieked.

I looked down towards my stomach and placed my hand over it. There was no way.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"3 weeks Bella."

"No."

My eyes began to water, my bottom eyelid filled with tears, making my vision blurry. The tears began to overflow and they rolled down my cheeks. They were warm, but instantly turned cold.

"Bella, don't worry, you can always have an abortion." He said kneeling to the floor.

I looked at him with wide eyes and furiously shook my head. "No, never."

He looked towards the floor and moved his arm to rub my arm.

"STOP IT." I screamed tugging my arm.

He let go abruptly and stood up. I covered my eyes, and tried to slow my breathing.

"Not again, Not again, Not again," I repeated.

"Bella, it was just me."

"He was here again, please not again."

"Bella, it was me, Carlisle." I hugged my arms and closed my eyes.

"Is it really you Carlisle." I said focusing on steady breathing.

"Yes Bella."

"Water."

I heard him shuffle around the room and a tap turn on. I reached out and a cup was pushed into my hand. I opened my eyes and took a big sip of the water. It was freezing. I felt it go all the way to the bottom of my stomach. I looked down again and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Is there really a baby in there ?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

I rubbed my stomach soothingly.

"When Can I leave."

I could tell he was surprised by the question, but he simply replied

" Oh, um, we will just do a couple tests and than you should be able to leave."

"Can I walk around?"

"Sure."

I got up and squeezed my toes and fingers. My back hurt, and my head felt a bit dizzy. I looked at my arms gazed at the remainders of the bruises. They were yellowish, still with some black. I opened the door and saw Alice sitting down. Edward was no where to be seen. Alice eyes lightened when she saw me.

"BELLA." She ran towards me, but slowed down once she reached me.

"Wheres Edward?"

I asked slowly.

"He .. um took a walk."

I looked up at her, and gave her a fake smile.

"Bella, sit down." I walked over to the small seat in the waiting hour.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

I looked at her… thinking if I should tell her or not… but decided it could wait.

"No… not right now anyways." I paused for a couple of moment but than continued. "I need to walk Alice."

" Oh, yea, sure."

I got up and slowly began to walk down the halls. There's a child inside of me… and I cant tell anybody. Nobody at all. Not even Edward. He wont love me anymore if he knows that I'm dirty. I am no longer clean, I was dirty. Edward was supposed to be my first and only. Not somebody else, he wouldn't want me anymore if he knew what happened. I can't tell him. And Jacob… I know he is still out there… and there is nothing I can do. I sank to the floor and covered my eyes. I crawled to a door marked storage and opened it. I sat inside and held my stomach. There's nothing I can do I repeated inside my head. I let the tears pour out.

**A/N. Please Review. Last time everyone reviewed. It really made me smile and everytime i recieved one i felt the urrge to work on the story more. : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : I tried to upload this a bit quicker. This chapter is a bit boring :( Sorry. Please Review :) Everytime i get reviews, i feel like writing more :D**

"_I crawled to a door marked storage and opened it. I sat inside and held my stomach. There's nothing I can do I repeated inside my head. I let the tears pour out."_

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up in a very dark room. Where was I? I squeezed my eyes and began to rub them . Thoughts drifted back into my head, and I instantly remembered. I was in the Storage Closet. I must of fell asleep. I wondered how long it had been that I had been in her. I tried to stand up, but my head was really dizzy. I reached for something to grab on to. My hands searched through complete darkness aimlessly. I found nothing. My arms fell back to my side. I crawled onto my knees and slowly got up as my head spun around in circles. I grabbed the wall for support. I was too warm. My face was burning. I needed something to cool down. I pushed my cheek onto the cold wall, and tried to make my breathing steady. I stood there for 3 minutes and then pushed myself towards the left. The wall started to feel different and I hoped that this was a door. I tried to open to the door and to my surprise it was locked. My heart started to beat quickly again. What happening. Am I locked in? I searched the wall looking for a light switch frantically. I couldn't find anything. Maybe this was a different door I thought hopefully. I looked around the room, but could not find anything. The room was a lot bigger than I had thought. I felt sick. Maybe the light was in the middle of the room. I walked towards the middle with my arms in front of me. I tripped over something and fell to the floor. My knees bashed into the floor and I instantly felt the skin tear. My knees grew cold. I was locked in, and I could not see anything. I did the last thing I could. "HELP ME. PLEASE ANYBODY HELP." I yelled. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY PLEASE. I'M IN THE STORAGE CLOSET." I found the door again and began to bang on it for what seemed like hours on end. My throat grew hoarse, and my arms grew tired. I gave up and pulled my knees up to my stomach. At least nobody could hurt me in here.

**Edwards P.O.V**

When I came back into the hospital, Alice said Bella had went for a walk in the hospital. I sat patiently in the waiting area. But I began bored very quickly and I ended up going for a walk anyways.

I walked around aimlessly for hours, just for something to do. I missed the old Bella. I could not even comfort her anymore. I cant wait until I see Jacob. He will die a slow, painful death. I hate him more than words can explain. I want to rip him apart.

Walking around became boring, the hallways were all the same. Bella had seemed to disappear. I could not find her. I began opening doors, but most were locked. I found one room that was unlocked. I walked inside and the room was filled with books. I closed and locked the door and picked one of the books up. I started to read and gradually began extremely engrossed in the novel. Many Hours flew by and I finished the book. I closed it and put it back on the shelf. I tried to listen to the sounds around, but everything was quiet. No squeaks of shoes or chatter. I unlocked the door and peered down the hallways. It was empty, everything seemed to be dark. That's weird, hospitals are usually opened all day and all night. I walked down the hallway again, looking for somebody.

I was lost, I had completely forget where I was. I turned down a hallways that looked familiar , but ended up bringing me to one I had never seen before. There was one door, that was marked storage, with a sliver light switch beside it. I flicked it on and off, and a bright light shined behind the door. I flicked it on and off about 4 times out of pure boredom, but suddenly I heard a sound of movement. Something was in there. I got a little frightened and quickly turned around speeding forward. But accidently I smashed into a wall and flew backwards. My head smashed against the door and I felt severe pain. "Hello… who is there? Are you okay?" a small delicate voice called.

**Bella's P.O.V**

While I sat at the back of the door silently, my eyes closed, my hands balled into fists. I tried to think about anything other than being a dirty, used girl with a child that was not intended. I opened my eyes and looked into the darkness. Than suddenly a light flickered off and on inside the room. My eyes widened and I instantly was on my knees. It stopped after about 4 times and I heard foot steps on the other side of the door. But soon after I had heard them, I heard something smash to the bottom of the door.

I jumped back and than called out "Hello… who is there? Are you okay?"

A small groan came from the person on the other side of the door.

"Please answer me." I heard the person groan again.

I tapped the door to wear I estimated the other person and called "Its Bella Swan. You might not know me, but I am Charlie Swans daughter, and Edward Cullen girlfriend. I really need to get out of here, please help me."

"Bella?" A velvety voice called.

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Edward! Help, I am trapped."

He got up slowly and than the room was bright from the light at the top of the room. The door began to open slowly. I moved back and when the door was completely open, I looked up and there was Edward. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and lifting my feet clear off the ground.

**Edwards P.O.V**

When I had opened the door, Bella came running at me and hugged me. I tensed up, remembering the last time I had even touched her. I moved very slowly, and wrapped my arms around her. My hands were shaking. What would happen if the same thing as last time happened? If she freaked out again, and thought I was Jacob. But nothing happened. She hugged me tightly, and I felt warm tears fall onto my shirt. Something had changed. Either Jacob had never hugged her like this , or she wasn't in shock anymore. Hopefully just she wasn't in shock anymore. I spun Bella around in an circle and held her tightly to my chest. She set her feet back on the ground and looked up at me. Her face was puffy and her eyes were still brimmed with tears. I wiped away her tears with my thumb. She was beautiful. She looked at me and slowly stood on her tippy toes and her lips connected with mine. I was extremely careful at first, but gradually became more intense. Her breath was cold and left my tongue tingling. She ran her fingers through my hair and held me tightly. She pulled away slowly and ended it with a small peck.

I smiled at her and said "You don't know how much I needed that.

"Me too." She replied. I smiled at her and hugged her closely.

**Bella's P.O.V**

When I kissed Edward, it did not feel at all like Jacob. I felt safe in his arms, protected. When he hugged me tightly… I tensed up. Can babies kick at this age? I did not know. Most likely not… but what happens if he or she did? He would feel it… and know that I was raped and pregnant. I'm pretty sure Carlisle did not tell him anything… I mean he is a doctor. But this is different… Edward is his son, he might of told him. I grew cold quickly and tried to pull away slowly, so he would not find out, if he did not already know. I mean I would already start showing at 3 months I expected, but I would find away to avoid it by than. I would either be forced to tell him… or figure something else out.

**A/N : Hope you like it :D Review .**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Sorry this took long to upload. I had a bit of writers block. Hopefully you like it and don't find it boring. And I am really sorry that this one is alot shorter than other Chapters.**

**But I will try to get the other one up quicker than this one. :) Please Review. And Merry Christmas... But i will probably upload a chapter on christmas day :).**

Bella's P.O.V

2 Weeks Later.

I sat at home, tightly wrapped up in a thick blanket. Charlie was gone fishing, and I sat watching Romeo and Juliet. I tried to feel safe, all the doors were locked and windows sealed, but the fact that Jacob was still out there somewhere still worried me. Nobody has seen him for over 1 week, so I tried to stay with other people all the time… but sometimes I just couldn't.

There was a loud knock on the door. I felt my stomach jump, but tried to remind myself that it was just Edward. I had invited him over earlier. I rubbed my stomach and murmured to myself (and the baby ) that it was alright. I climbed out of the blanket and walked to the door. I finally felt safe with Edward. After our last encounter, things seemed a bit awkward, but when he found me in the storage room, I felt safer with him around. I opened the door and Edward stood there, his hair was wet and his eyes shined. I suddenly felt the urge to be held by him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and hid my face, like a little girl would hug her dad. I felt his hands wrap around me and squeeze gently. Where his hands touched my back, it was like an electric current was flowing through my body.

"Hi." He said slowly.

It had been a while since I saw him last. He was extremely cautious about seeing me know. I was still curious to see how much he knew about the "incident" last month.

"Hi" I replied looking up at him. "I missed you," I continued.

" Me too."

I tried to stand on my tippy toes and reached my hands up behind my neck. I pressed my lips carefully to his and I felt him tense a tiny bit. I looked down and realized that I was still in plaid pajama bottoms and the top he had given me when I stayed over at the party. I tried to wear it as much as possible, but his scent had already left.

" I'm sorry, I forgot to get dressed before you came over."

"Its quite alright Bella."

I smiled at him and took his hand and brought him to the couch.

"Bella, I was wondering if we could have a small chat." I looked at him with curious eyes and sat down.

"Of Course we can."

He slowly sat down… and I got a bit worried. He looked down and then glanced up at me.

"Bella, It has been about 3 weeks since we have even mentioned the incident with … him and I was wondering if we could talk about that love." He said as he lovingly rubbed my arm.

I could feel my body shiver, and my hands slowly start shaking. I knew he figured it out, I don't know how… but somehow he knew I was pregnant. This is not good, please let this not be happening. Why would Carlisle tell him something like that… or worse, what If somebody else knew and told him?

"Bella, Look at me. " I looked at his eyes, and I could tell them meant no harm.

" Bella, as soon as this gets hard to talk about , tell me, and we can stop."

"O-okay."

"Bella, I understand that what …he did is completely repulsive, and trust me when I see him next… it wont be pretty, but Bella I love you, and I really want you to understand that. You can tell me anything. You need to trust me, you wont be able to get through the pain alone."

"So you know."

"Yes."

"Carlisle told you?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"I think so yes."

"Well… I really want to know how you feel about my decision."

"What decision?"

"About the Baby I mean"

"Baby?" His voice sounded shocked.

I could feel my throat beginning to close up, and my stomach felt like it was in a world pool. I thought he knew… Carlisle did not tell him? I am so confused… did I just spill the biggest secret of my life?

"What Baby Bella?"

"U-um.."

"Tell me Love." I tried to take a deep breath but I could feel the tears pricking my eyes.

"I thought you knew." I murmured.

"Knew what? Bella you need to talk about it , it will help."

"Edward…" Tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"Bella, what is the matter?"

"You wont want me.. you will think I'm dirty, and gross, and .." I mumbled.

"Bella, Of course I wont think that, I could never think that about you."

"You promise?" Tears were warmly sliding down my cheeks.

"Of course. I love you."

"I'm Pregnant." I murmured.

"I'm sorry. repeat that again. I don't think I heard that."

"I'm pregnant." I felt his hand, that was tenderly rubbing my arm, stop, instantly. I could not even hear a breath in the room. Everything was completely silent.

"Jacob…" he murmured. I flinched at his name. "I am going to fucking kill him."

"Edward…" He got up swiftly, that I barley even saw him do it, and he was out the door in a matter of seconds.

"Edward where are you going?" I called.

"Leaving." He said as he got into the car.

" Your leaving me ?" but before he could answer he was already in the car and gone. He left… I knew he would. Please, Don't let this happen.

Come back," I called out… but he never did. But seconds later, somebody else did.

**A/N Sorry for the Cliffhanger, But i will try and upload something on christmas so you guys wont be left hanging :) Plus I should have alot of time to write with Christmas Holidays and Everything :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright. So i have a big suprise for you today, ON CHRISTMAS:D Merry Christmas everyone... i know that i said i would be uploading a chapter... well guess what, i got something better. Instead of uploading 1, am going to upload 3. :D.**

**Hopefully you guys like them. Tell me what you think in Reviews. :D.  
I also want to say thanks for everyone leaving nice comments, it really makes me smile. : ) I love you guys.**

""_Your leaving me?" but before he could answer he was already in the car and gone. He left… I knew he would. Please, don't let this happen. "Come back," I called out… but he never did. But seconds later, somebody else did."_

**Bella's P.O.V**

Rosalie Hale was standing right in front of me as I was sitting on the pavement, where Edwards car had once been. But now he was gone. Gone with my heart.

"Bella? Bella Swan, is that you?" I looked up at her, Rosalie had her hair still blond but it was longer and in long ringlets with her bangs clipped on top of her head. She was wearing a bright red dress that was tight all he way down. A small silver band sat right underneath her breasts and pushed them up. **(Link on My Profile)**On her feet she wore silver heels.

She was completely different; she used to be always in jeans and a t-shirt, and hair its usual straight style. She never used to care about how she looked.

"Rose? Is that you?" I stood up and she smiled and her teeth were bright and really white. She obviously had braces.

"Of course it's me silly. I just got back from London. It was so great, I think it really changed me, and I met a guy there and like it was so awesome, I absolutely loved it. Can you believe it? I haven't seen you in like the longest time. Cuz you had to go to like your moms and everything, the last time I saw you was when we were like five and…" she just kept going on and on.

She kept waving her perfect manicured finger nails back and forth, will her bracelets kept hitting each other, trying to explain the things she was saying.

The only thing that caught my attention was "So Where's my Emmet"

"Probably trying to upload more pictures of me on facebook." I murmured.

But then it went silent. I did not notice that she actually heard my last comment.

"How do you know Emmet?"

"Oh, Alice introduced us."

"Oh boy, he probably completely embarrassed me by telling stupid stories."

"Actually no, the only time he even said something was when he was drunk."

"So, he did not talk about me at all, not even a little thing?"

"Nope."

"I am going to kill him."

"Uhh?"

She marched up to the house and opened the door and disappeared inside the house. I followed silently after. When I got in she was draped over the couch and her silver high heels were by the couch and she had her Iphone out of her Louis Vuitton Purse. She did not even ask to come in the house I thought rudely in my head.

She dialed a number and then held it to her ear. "Emmet Baby, where are you?...I miss you…Yea I just got back today…I am at Bella Swans House…yea she already told me that, I mean I never even knew you guys knew each other… Ooh Yea I really need to talk to you, but first I need to go on facebook and check some pictures Bella talked about… yea she wouldn't stop talking, it was sort of annoying, I guess she is not the same Bella she used to be… no it does matter…Fine Whatever come over here. ..Bye love you more than I love clothes."

I am guessing that she did not think I could hear her side of the conversation.

"Bella Sweetie, where's your computer….EWW, WHAT IS THIS.?" I walked in the room and she was pointing at my pair of converse that I left at the door.

"My shoes." I replied confused.

"Eww, those are no even shoes, you should get rid of them, there for boys not for girls."

"But I like them."

"I don't care; I will not be seen with you if you wear those."

She went to the computer in my room and started it up. After about 5 – 10 minutes I heard a loud sound. "BELLA."

I walked upstairs, already knowing were the sound came from. I walked into my room, and there on the computer screen was a picture of me with Edward snuggling and surrounded by pillows. Edwards hand was around my butt and my arms were around him while my knee was hitched up onto his leg. My hair was a complete mess.

I missed how used to be able to do that. I miss Edward, being in his arms, and cuddling with him. I miss everything, being able to touch anybody I wanted without freaking out.

"I am going to kill Emmet" I murmured.

"Bella, do you know who you are sleeping with?" shrieked Rosalie.

I flinched.

"Yes my boyfriend, and I am not "sleeping" with him." I said with emphasis on the sleeping.

"Your such a bitch."

"What why?"

"I'm leaving."

"Rose, what's wrong."

"Do you remember how I told you I liked his Edward guy, well that's him. You knew I liked him, and you're dating him, your such a slut."

"Rose, How was I supposed to know that he was the same guy? And that was in grade 7. It was so long ago ."

" I don't care."

"Fine Leave. I don't care either."

"Fine I will."

She walked down the stairs and I heard a loud slam. I sank down to the floor again. Everything is going wrong today. First the guy I love left me, and now one of my best friends has changed for the worst and hates me and worst, I don't think I can trust anybody again. Tears started falling again and I held my stomach tightly and started singing softly to the baby._ "Hush little baby, don't you cry, Mommas going to buy you a lullaby."_ I sang as I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up laying on the floor. My face was all sticky from tears. I was still in pajamas, and my mind was all cluttered. What time is I wondered. I stood up, my head dizzy , and walked over to the clock. It was 9:00 pm. Where was Charlie. Shouldn't he be home by now.

I walked down stairs and the phone was flashing. Maybe it was Edward I thought hopefully. I walked over to the phone and played the first message.

" _Hey Bells. Its Charlie. I'm sleeping over at Sue Clearwaters. I will see you tomorrow. I love you." _

I deleted it and moved on to the next one.

"_Hey, Bella… its Rosalie. I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier today. I mean, you couldn't of known that was the same Edward, even though I said Edward was gorgeous, and your boyfriend is gorgeous, anyways. I'm sorry, hopefully everything can just go back to normal. Hopefully see you tomorrow. Bye"_

As soon as the message ended, there was a loud knock on the door. My heart started beating quickly. Its probably nobody important I thought, in an attempt to calm myself down. I walked to the door and when I opened it, nobody was there. "Hello?" I called out. But when I looked down there was a small envelope with "Isabella" printed on it. I brought it in and opened it. As soon as I had read what it said… I blacked out.

**A/N : Yes i know, Rosalie isnt actually that bad in the book, but i thought i would change her up a bit. Tell me what you think. :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Merry Christmas again. Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. **

_I walked to the door and when I opened it, nobody was there. "Hello?" I called out. But when I looked down there was a small envelope with "Isabella" printed on it. I brought it in and opened it. As soon as I had read what it said… I blacked out._

**Edwards P.O.V**

Bella's Pregnant!? I thought. Jacob… I am going to fucking kill him. I hadn't realized I had said that out loud until she flinched.

I jumped up and ran out of the house and ran to my car.

"Where are you going" I heard a small voice called.

"Leaving." I stepped on the gas and sped all the way to La Push.

I was going to find Jacob if it took me all day and night. How could he do that to my Bella? How could he put her through so much pain if he was supposedly her friend? I quickly got out of the car as soon as I got there.

Billy did not like me on his land but I went anyways. I rushed up to the house and knocked on the door. I saw the old man look out the curtains and give me a dirty look. I knocked harder on the door. The door slowly creaked open. As soon as I saw his face… I calmed down.

He looked in pain… no… agonized.

"Billy…"

"Hi Edward…" I gulped loudly. "Do you know where Jacob is?" I asked Billy.

He just looked away and replied "No I have not seen him a long time."

"I'm sorry." I replied. I turned to walk away, when Billy called out to me.

"Edward… would you like to come in for a while?" I turned around stunned but took him up on his offer.

"Sure." I walked in and it smelt like dog.

"Do you have a dog?"

"No, my friend came over and brought there 2 dogs."

" I sit down?" I asked

"Sure, Make your self at home" I took a seat at the table and Billy just sat uncomfortably in his wheel chair.

"Edward, I am pretty sure you have heard about what my son has done to Bella… since you're her boyfriend and all." I growled softly. "And I just want to give you my sincere apologies." I looked up stunned…

"Billy, I accept your apology… but you shouldn't be the one giving it, and not to me… to Bella."

"How is she?" he asked.

"Not so good." He just looked up meeting my eyes for a split second. "She is doing a lot better than before. Her arm is still broken, and she gets dizzy a bit but other than that she is dealing with the pain… from everything… not too badly." I said.

"Carlisle has not told me anything, but the only thing that I saw, was Jacob came in and asked for a glass of water, but then came in a second after he brought the glass outside. He was shaking and I could tell he had done something he was ashamed of and since Bella was here, I had a feeling it had something to do with her. I asked him what was wrong and he had said that Bella does not love him. And I said that nothing could change that, it's her decision, and he simply replied, your wrong old man, and took off. I am pretty sure whatever he did was the wrong decision" he said frowning

"Wrong Decision? He raped her Billy, he raped Bella and now she is caring his baby!" I replied raising my voice.

He froze, I could tell he was shocked.

"He did what now?" he replied.

"He raped her Billy… and she's pregnant."

" My son… my Jacob, how could he do something like this, how could I have raised him soo..." he murmured.

"Its not your fault Billy" He looked up at me and I could see more pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Billy."

"Its alright Son… you were just trying to protect her." I nodded.

"But what about the baby? Is she planning on keeping it?" He asked.

"I have no clue, but hopefully not."

"Alright…Edward, do me a favor… don't hurt Jacob if you find him…"

"I cant promise anything, I'm sorry…. but I promise I will not kill him, you have my word." I stood up and said "I'm sorry Billy, but I must leave."

"Are you sure son? It is pretty late." I looked towards the time and it was already 7:40. Wow, Time passes by so quickly.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Thank you for the…chat." I answered "Yes... thank you… for understanding."

I walked slowly to my car replaying everything that had happened.

Instead of driving home, I laid down in the back seat and thought for a bit. It seemed like just a couple of minutes but when I sat up, it was 8:50. I decided to slowly drive home.

But before I did go home, I needed to go talk to Bella.

I drove slowly, taking my time, gazing out into the darkness and stars. When I go to her house, everything was dark. It was about 9:30. Usually Bella had been going to bed early , only recently; I wonder what was the matter.

I got out of the car and walked up to her front step. I knocked on the door, but nobody came to the door. I decided to just open the door. As I did I listened to see if I could hear Bella anywhere. I turned to my right, and Bella was laying on the floor. "Oh My God, Bella what happened." I rushed to her side and tried to make her sit up. As soon as a I did that, a white envelope was clutched in her hand. On the front, neatly written, was Isabella. I opened it and it was just a note. It simply read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Hopefully you now realize you love me too. I have been watching_

_You the past week, and you seem distance from Edward. So I was_

_Right, you have finally realized your true feelings for me. Well Bella,_

_That is a great thing, we can have the baby together and be a family,_

_And I love you Bella, and trust me, we will end up together._

_There is no other possibility, and if Edward comes in the way,_

_I can easily take care of that for us._

_-Your true love, Jacob._

_And if you do not love me… I can easily try and show you again that you do. And this time you will like it._

I dropped the note, and it fluttered to the floor. That son of a bitch. He had ruined everything; Bella had a normal life until he came along. I hate him. I got up and quickly got a glass of water.

"Bella, Sweetie, Wake up. Can you hear me?" I checked her pulse, and she was still breathing perfectly fine.

I grabbed her in my arms, bridal style and brought her up the stairs. I laid her down on the bed and quickly snuggled in the corner beside her. My poor Bella. I wrapped my arms carefully around her and began to hum her lullaby that I had written for her. My arms wrapped around her stomach carefully and she began to move a bit. "I love you Bella, you will be okay." I smiled and drifted slowly into sleep.

**A/N: Please Review. : ) Hopefully you liked the chapter. Tell me if you didn't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : I think you already know what im going to say. For the last time, Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Tell me if you like the chapter or not. : ).**

"_My poor Bella. I wrapped my arms carefully around her and began to hum her lullaby that I had written for her. My arms wrapped around her stomach carefully and she began to move a bit. "I love you Bella, you will be okay." I smiled and drifted slowly into sleep."_

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up with a sweet smell filling my nose. Whatever it was, it smelt amazing.

I snuggled into the thing beside me and it was extremely comfortable.

But then the night before came rushing back. I had read the awful note that … he had written me… but the next thing I remember is fainting.

Why am I so comfortable? I should be on the floor.

I tried to open my eyes, but I found I was too scared. I started to feel the thing in front of me… incase it was not safe.

"Bella?" a velvet voice called.

I sat quickly up and turned towards Edward.

"You Came Back." I screeched and covered my face into his warm chest and tightened my arms.

"Of course? Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you did not want me anymore. You said you were leaving."

"Nonsense Bella, I just wanted to talk to Billy."

"Oh and what did he say?"

"He did not know… about everything that had happened… he just thought you and ……his son had a fight."

"Oh. And did you tell him."

"Was I not supposed to?" I looked up at him.

"No, no, its fine, He has the right to know… I mean… it was his son." He nodded in agreement.

"Edward… "I started. "May I try something?" He looked up at me curiously. "Sure."

I slowly slid up to Edward and was face to face. Carefully, I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I needed to know If I could still do this, without freaking out.

His lips were tense, but were relaxing slowly. His breath smelt sweet and made me dizzy. I closed my eyes and ran my tongue along his lip, asking for an entrance. His mouth opened slowly and his tongue began massaging my tongue with his. I pushed him back slowly so that his back was flat on the bed, instead of tilted towards me. I sat on top of him so I was straddling him. I placed both my hands on his face.

I needed him, I needed to see if we could do this.

I felt has hands trace down my back and slowly cup my ass. I moved down and sucked lightly onto his neck. "Oh Edward." I moaned.

I pushed myself closer to him, so I could feel his chest, the heat radiating off from his body. He instantly flipped us over so he was on top and had his hands underneath my body pulling my closer. I instantly felt my control being taken away from me. I felt darkness surround me and Jacob calling _"__Isabella. I will make you see that you really do love me."_ It was not Edward on top of me, but Jacob.

"STOP." I screeched again.

"Stop it." I felt him get off me and I ran out the door of my room and to the bathroom.

I sat in the bathtub and closed the curtain. I wrapped my arms around myself protectively. I heard someone come into the bathroom and open the curtain.

"Please stop." I called.

"Bella, it is just me." A soft voice called. I opened my eyes and Edward was before me.

"It happened again." I murmured.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have tried to take control like that" I looked up at him and I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"Will I ever be normal again Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, you are normal. You just went through something that was traumatizing. You have always been normal; there is nothing wrong with you. I promise, and to me… you're more than normal, you're amazing. I love you Bella."

"Do you really believe that Edward? You deserve someone who you can actually do something with without them freaking out. Someone who is beautiful and kind and sweet like you. Edward you deserve someone a lot better than me."

"Bella, you are all of those things to me. You are amazing Bella, I love everything about you, and to me your perfect. And if I needed somebody else, I would tell you that, but I don't Bella, I love you." I gazed at him, and the tears started pouring down my cheeks.

"Bella." He climbed into the bathtub with me and I placed myself so I was sitting on him, his arms wrapped around me protectively. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm softly. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Perhaps 10 minutes, 1 hour or even longer. But I knew that I was comfortable.

"Bella, May I ask you another question."

"Hmm… sure." I replied drowsily.

"Are you planning on keeping this baby?" he said referring to my stomach. I stayed silent. "I'm sorry if upset you." He continued.

"No, it's quite alright…but…I think I might. Is that alright with you? I mean I do not believe in abortion and this baby is a part of me. I created him, not by choice, but I can't take something that is apart of me and kill it. I may send it to adoption… because I simply am not ready for a child Edward. And If I did want a child… it would be with you and only you. Nobody else, but I really do not know what to do… I am just so confused."

"Bella… you take your time on your decision. If you want to keep it, it's your decision. Not mine. You mean the world to me. And I am not about to get rid of a part of you."

"Your so understanding." I replied. He just smiled.

"When is Charlie getting back?" he asked.

"I am not sure. But I don't think I can move. I am just so comfortable here."

"Me too Love. Me too." I moved over so that I was snuggled into his side instead of on top of him..

"Can we stay like this forever.?" I asked.

"I would if we could… but I don't think Charlie would appreciate it all that much. And we do have school you know."

"I know, I sighed, Do people know about me… and him… and everything happening."

"Most likely not. I think the only people that know are Carlisle, Alice, Me, and Billy… and perhaps Charlie."

"Alice knows?"

"She was the one who found you Bella."

"I see. Do I need to tell the rest of the family?" I asked him.

"Of course not." We stayed silent for a moment.

"Edward… did you see the note?"

"…Yes Bella, I did." I shuddered.

"What am I going to do?"

"We will figure something out love. I mean, that means he is still here in Forks… But trust me, we will get everyone we know to be aware, if they see him and somebody will be with you at all times."

"You right? You will be with me most of the time?" I asked my voice full of hope.

"Most of the time Bella. Most of the time."

I just smiled and i could feel my eyes flutter closed. Why was I so tired? Did this have something to do with the baby? Perhaps.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"Im right here Bella, Ill never leave."

"Can I sleep?"

"Of course you can love, but i must wake you up when Charlie gets here."

"Hmm alright."

I felt him vibrate beside me from laughing.

"Sleep Beautiful."

I let the darkness take me and i fell asleep. The last thing i remember was the sound of an amazing song.

**A/N. Please tell me what you think. Sorry i could not upload anymore. I did not have enough time. I wrote these in like 3 days lol. I was on a roll :P**

**The Dress that Rosalie wore in Chapter 12 will not be on my profile today. but perhaps later. Sorry about that. **

**Review if you like this story and want me to continue it. :).**

**-Emiifranxx (L).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hopefully you guys like it. I actually really like this chapter, so hopefully you do to. Tell me if you want to change anything :).**

Bella's P.O.V

*Knock, Knock.*

"Bella, are you in there?"

My eyes stirred open, I was still wrapped in Edwards arms and he was snoring slightly.

"Yeah, I'm in here" I called.

"Edward, Wake up." I whispered.

He just moved slowly and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Bella, Can I come in?"

I looked around and tried to hit Edward slightly so he would wake up. He did not move. I wondered if I could turn the water on from here. I reached for the tap to turn it on and I barley reached it but I did. As soon as I turned it on, Edward jumped, almost shrieking. I placed my hand quickly over his mouth and yelled to Charlie.

"But I'm about to take a shower."

"Oh Alright Bella, I will come back after."

"Okay" I yelled over the sound of the streaming water. I heard the steps walk down the hallway.

"Edward, are you alright?" I removed my hand from his mouth.

He breathed slowly and replied, "Never Better. I'm soaking wet with clothes on and there's a pain in my back. But I'm with my most favorite girl, so it all doesn't matter."

I turned around and sat on his lap.

Water was still pouring on my back , the steam evaporating into the air. I pressed my lips quickly to his and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I love you Edward."

"As I love you." I smiled and tried to get up.

I was still in my pajamas from a day ago. Or was it a couple days? I could not remember, my mind was all cluttered. I tried to get up by grabbing on the sides of the tub but then slipped and fell into Edwards lap.

"Ugh, Stupid Clumsiness" I muttered.

I felt him laugh at me and I tried to get up once more. This time I managed to get completely stand up but as I stepped to get out I slipped on my wet soaked pajamas. I felt my body fly backwards which would have surely hit the side of the tub but I felt my head fall into Edwards hands.

"Bella? Are you alright? You could have gotten a concussion if I was not here."

" Do you mind helping me up this time?"

He laughed again. He stood up completely at ease and without difficult. I tried to stand up too and grabbed arm for support but when I tried to get out I tripped over the side and fell into his chest.

I looked up at him and again murmured "Stupid Clumsiness."

"Well, Bella your not really clumsy if I'm here to catch you all the time are you?"

"I guess." I murmured.

"Now we just have to figure out a way for me to get out without Charlie figuring out."

"You're leaving?" I asked stunned.

"Bella, would you rather me stay and get banned from the house because Charlie figures out i was here all night? Or leave now and come over for supper… if that's alright with you."

"I guess the second one," I said frowning.

He chuckled again and raised my chin with his finger and slowly kissed me.

"I'll Miss you." I said quietly.

"I'll miss you more" he said smiling.

He walked over to the window beside the bathroom and inspected it. "Think I can fit?" he asked.

"No" I replied doubtfully.

"Well somebody is grouchy this afternoon."

I frowned and replied "I'm just hungry, I mean I have not eaten yet and my favorite person is leaving."

"Ill be back in 2 hours Bella, for supper."

"Fine," I said waving my hand.

He opened the window and swung his feet over the ledge. He walked on the thin roof and jumped to the tree in front of the window and swung from it tell he met the ground. I slowly shaped my hands together to make a heart and he smiled and walked slowly down the street.

I walked to the shower and turned it off. I peeled the wet clothes off my body and grabbed a towel.

I walked to my room and threw on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a red loose T-Shirt.

I walked down the stairs with my wet clothes and bumped into Charlie on the way down. He noticed the soaked clothes in my hands.

"What did you do, fall in?" he asked laughing.

"Something like that," I murmured and walked down the stairs to the laundry room.

What am I going to tell Charlie I thought? I think I might just put it off for now I thought. I threw my soaked pajamas into the dryer, and hoped that Edwards smell did not ware off of his T-shirt.

I ran up the stairs and yelled to Charlie, "Do you mind if Edward comes over for dinner?" I asked.

"Not at all Bella."

I ran to the kitchen and started to make some lasagna.

I set up the table and made sure everything was nice. I ran up the stairs and checked my hair. It was a complete mess. I ran a brush through it and tied a small braid on the side of my head. I looked alright I smiled.

* Ding Ding* The doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. Edward stood there in a dry T-shirt and pants.

I jumped up and hugged him. "I missed you more," I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He set me down and I grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry lets eat," I said.

"But its only 4:30." He objected.

"Shh, I'm hungry, I'm a growing women," I laughed.

"Alrighty."

Charlie walked into the kitchen and did not even bother to check the time. He sat down to eat. "mmm, this looks good" he smiled.

He looked at my plate and I could tell he was surprised. "Bella, Don't you think that's a lot of food?"

"Nope." I smiled and dug in.

"Bella, he breathed loudly, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I said still eating.

He breathed loudly again and than said, "Your weight."

I froze… wait what? This shouldn't be affecting me like it is, I mean, I'm pregnant, I should be fine about gaining weight.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

I could see Edward tensing up and his reaction was angry. I searched for his hand underneath the table and as soon as I found it, I squeezed it tightly. He just rubbed my hand affectionately.

"I just mean, you have been gaining a bit of weight lately. And I just think you should watch it."

"Oh I see."

"Don't take it offensively or anything, I mean you still look good."

"Dad… you want to know something, pretty freaky," I said slowly, not sure if I wanted to do this.

"What Bella?"

"About 3 to 4 weeks ago, I was raped. Not only by a nobody, but …Jacob, our friend and your best friends son. I know Carlisle only told you that I was hurt, but it was more. A lot Worse."

I looked around the table and Charlie was looking at me, his eyes wide in shock. Edward was staring down and his hand was still soothingly rubbing mine.

"And you want to know the worst part? … I'm pregnant. And its not with Edward."

I saw both Charlie and Edward flinch.

"Now thanks for the lovely compliment, but i'm not in the mood to talk about all this right now."

I got up from the table and tugged on Edwards hand and walked out the front door. I walked down the street hand in hand with Edward. I was not crying, but I knew the tears were behind my eyes.

I kept walking until we were in the forest. I sank down to the ground with Edward and let the tears pour. I felt Edwards hands wrap around me and hug tightly. I finally confessed. Its all out in the open, there's no going back. I finally accepted what had happened. I sat there for about an hour, just letting it all out. And Edward sat there not saying a word.

I was finally letting go, I was ready to get better.

"Edward… thank you." He smiled warmly and just hugged me tighter. "It was my pleasure Bella."

We sat there for 5 minutes more and then he stood up and said slowly, "Bella, Come on, I want to go somewhere with you."

**A/N: Hopefully you guys all liked it. Please Review :) And Tell me if you want me to change anything with the story :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: Sorry this chapter took so long to update:).**

**Hopefully you guys like it. Please Review.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward walked down the street with me, hand in hand. We passed by Charlie's house and kept on walking. It was quiet the whole way. But it was a comfortable silence. As we were walking, I did not pay attention to where we were going. But when we finally got there, Edward stopped me.

I looked up, and there was a beautiful waterfall.

"You wanted to bring me here?" I asked.

"Yes… are you disappointed?" he asked.

"Not at all, it's beautiful." I smiled in reply.

The waterfall was not very tall, but it was amazing. The area was surrounded by big, green, trees and there was a huge deep pond at the bottom.

"Race you to the top?" I asked.

"Not a chance."

I looked at him confused, until he bent down in front of me, his back facing me.

"Piggyback?" I asked jokingly.

"Get on Bella." he laughed and I jumped onto his back.

He walked up the steep hill until we reached the top of the waterfall. He placed me onto the ground and turned back to me.

"Was I too heavy?" I asked.

"Not at all." I remembered back to what my dad told me.

"You sure?"

"Positive Bella." I smiled.

I sat on the ground and lay on my back looking at the sky. The sky was still bright even though it was around 6:00. Edward sat down at my feet.

"Edward... Do you think I could take care of this baby…alone?"

"You mean without me?"

"No… of course not… I mean do you think I would be able to… If I did not have you, would I be strong enough to care of it?"

"Yes Bella, I do… but if you are worried that I wont be there every step of the way , I will I promise you." He replied.

"Would you still love me if I was ugly and fat ?"

"Of Course Bella, Its you I love, not your looks."

"But you wouldn't be attracted to me." I mumbled.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. Your beautiful Bella, and nothing is going to change that. You being pregnant and you gaining weight is not a bad thing, you will always be Bella to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella."

I stayed looking up at the sky, but Edwards head blocked my view.

"Come on, get up."

"Why?" I wondered.

He just grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He began to take off his pants.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"Just wait."

He took off his pants and T-shirt and was left in boxers. I bit on my lip, he was just amazing. Every part of him.

"Now you do it."

"Alright." I said slowly.

I began to remove my pants and socks but left my t-shirt on.

"Is that alright?"

"Yes. Now come here and grab my hand."

I walked over and place my hand in his. He pulled me towards the edge of the waterfall, so we were right above it, looking down at the pond.

"Were going to jump on three, Alright?"

"JUMP? Are you kidding? Ill die."

"You trust me right Bella?"

"Yes"

"Than you'll be fine."

"Alright."

"okay, ready?"

"I guess." He smiled and began counting.

"1, 2, 3." We jumped, hand in hand.

I felt the blood rush to my head and my heart nearly stop. It was so accelerating. I screamed as we flew down. We landed in the water with a big splash. The water was warm and was peaceful. We sunk into the water and I accidently dropped Edwards hand.

I swam up to the surface and took a deep breath. I looked around and Edward was no where to be found.

"Edward… EDWARD." He did not surface.

"Edward, where are you this isn't funny." He still did not come up.

I dove my head under the water and pushed the water trying to find him. Nothing. I resurfaced again.

"Edward, Please No." Then I felt two hands surround my stomach.

"Oh my god, you scared me."

I turned around and saw Jacobs face not Edwards! I screamed but a hand covered my mouth before I could make a sound. I thrashed around trying to get him off me.

He whispered in my ear. "You looked so sexy like that Bella. Just In a T-shirt." I kept thrashing around trying to scream.

He pushed my head under the water and held me there. I tried to push him off, but I was loosing breath quickly. I felt me being yanked up by my hair, and I breathed in the oxygen.

"Bella, If I cant have you, nobody can." I was shoved under the water again.

I thrashed around and continued to fight. But the oxygen was escaping my body. I can do this, I can do this. I kept fighting and fighting. But the end was near, I could feel it. I couldn't breath, the air was escaping my body too quickly. Darkness surrounded me and I stopped moving. I could feel I was slowly sinking deeper into the water.

I was gone…

**Edwards P.O.V**

I jumped off the top of the waterfall and I heard her scream as we flew down. We plunged into the water and her hand slipped out of mine. I tried quickly to swim to the edge of the pond so I could get out of it. I heard her call my name, but when I went up to the surface she was gone.

I kept on swimming and when I did make it to the edge I got out. When I turned around to find her I saw a familiar looking guy.

"Hey" I called. He did not look up. It looked as if he was pushing something into the water.

"Hey, You there, have you seen a girl in the water? Brown hair, beautiful eyes, red t-shirt?" I asked. But he did not even move.

But that's when I saw it, he looked up towards me and smiled. It was Jacob.

Oh No, Bella I thought.

"You fucking bastard" I yelled.

I dove into the water and swam to him faster than I had ever before.

"I will kill you!"

"Oh I'm so scared." He replied just swimming towards the edge slowly. By the time I got to him he was getting out of the water.

"Jacob, Do you realize how much pain you have put her through?"

I yelled lunging forward.

I grabbed a hold of his neck and pushed him against the closest tree.

"Well, trust me, I won't put her through anything anymore." He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

He just laughed.

I took my right arm and punched him right in the face with all my strength..

"OW, FUCK." He yelled.

"Where is she, don't make me beat if out of you," I threatened.

"You won't be able to find her."

"You're lucky I don't kill you right now, where the fuck is she?"

"She loves me you know. She just doesn't know it yet. But if you kill me, shell realize and than be devastated."

"She will never love you, get over it!"

"She will."

I lifted him up and smashed him into the tree one more time. I heard a loud crack and his eyes closed slowly. I dropped him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. I bent down so I was at his ear.

"Where is she," I whispered. But before I could react he was standing above me and he kicked me straight in the face.

I flew into the water and I could feel blood coming out of my nose. I tried to swim up to the top but my head was dizzy. When I made it he was still standing there in his red swimming shorts. There was blood coming from his nose and head. I lunged at him again and pushed him to the ground. I grabbed a hold of his head, and lifted it up.

"One last time, where is she?"

"Bottom of the pond…" He murmured.

I smashed his head into the ground and punched him one last time. I could tell he was motionless. I turned around and dove into the water. I had to find her, if it was the last thing I did.

**Bella's P.O.V:**

Am I dead? Is this heaven? Am I still in the pond? I didn't want to open my eyes to figure it out. I was cold, and wet. Surely I was still at the bottom.

How long have I been here? Before I could get deep into thought, two arms wrapped around my waist.

Is someone taking me to heaven? Or Jacob, with more torture? Wouldn't there be light if was going to heaven? I was almost positive I was dead. Jacob couldn't do anymore to me. He already raped me, and killed me. I don't think he could do anything else.

Poor Edward. I know he would blame himself for this happening, even though its not his fault. And what about the baby? It was dead/dying too with me. Hopefully it will be alright. I was being pulled upwards, but I did not know if this was a good thing or bad thing. Hopefully this would all be over soon. Hopefully I was really going to heaven. It would end this torture, to my family and friends. I love them all, but if I died, everyone could go on with there life and stop worrying about me. With my constant accidents. Edward would date somebody actually good enough for him. Beautiful, kind, loving. Just like him. And Alice would have a best friend who loved shopping, and who could paint there nails without complaining like me. Hopefully this is the end...

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, and the long wait. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Tell me if you think i should improve on anything in my writing. Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : SO SORRY. I did not think it would take me this long to upload the next chapter. I was doing exams and everything, so i did not have alot of time to work on this one.  
No Guarantee's (Sorry for Spelling) that the next one will be up anytime soon. But I will really try:) Hopefully i can complete it faster. I hope you like it :)**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"*cough**cough**cough*."

My head was dizzy. Where was I? I tried to clear my head when I heard a voice.

"--be okay Carlisle?"

"I think she will Edward, just hang on. She should wake up momentarily."

So I am alive I thought. Or this is heaven. It shouldn't be… if I hear Carlisle and Edward. Oh No!? What happens if they tried to help me, and they died in the process. But Carlisle wasn't here. Then I have to be alive.

"I think I am going to go sit with her again." I heard Edwards voice say.

After a couple seconds a cold hand was soothingly rubbing my arm. I couldn't seem to move. I was too scared to open my eyes. But than I remembered.

I sat straight up, opening my eyes. The brightness burnt my eyes, shining straight into them. I figured it was around 7:30 pm and it was still bright out.

"Where's Edward?" I coughed out loudly.

My throat burned and it was hard to talk. I felt like it was dried out. I turned to my side and there sat Edward, looking tired and worn out.

"Oh My God, are you alright?" I cried, straining me throat.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and pulled me closer so that I was sitting in his lap. We were at the top of the waterfall again. I pulled myself tighter to his body.

"I should actually be asking you that Bella. I am so glad your okay, well you seem okay."

"Can I drink something, My throat hurts," I asked.

He passed me a small water bottle and I drank most of it. I felt better instantly.

"Edward, I was so worried. When I couldn't find you, you were gone, I couldn't bare it. And than…"

"Yes I know Bella. When I saw … him. I freaked out. I couldn't bare for you to be hurt or taken away from me again. I am so glad that I got him to tell me. And its all over now Bella, you will finally be safe." He said, relief attached to his voice.

"Where is he?" I asked, tensing up a little.

"Well, Carlisle has him over there, he is unconscious right now, but as soon as he is awake, he should be taking to the hospital and maybe jail after."

"Jail?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, he hurt you and he needs to take the consequences. He will never hurt you again."

"So it's finally all over. Edward, we can be normal again, everything will go back to the way it was before."

"Bella, we were always Normal. I will always love you no matter what."

"I love you." I said as I felt tears of relief come to my eyes.

My body felt like I could finally take a breath without being scared. I sighed with relief, as the tears poured down my cheeks.

"You don't know how happy I am." I said.

"Me Too Bella, Me Too"

Carlisle told me that the baby was fine, and everything was fine. There were no problems, which I was happy for.

Me and Edward stood side by side, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I was so happy. It was done with, and we could finally live a normal life. Carlisle had brought me some extra clothes, but they did not fit properly and the top was way to big and some plain black yoga pants. Edward just stood with my silently. He rested his hand against my stomach.

"Bella… do you know how many weeks you are..?" he asked.

"6." I replied, quietly.

He just nodded in reply.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

"I am thinking about it,"

"And?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you told me a long time ago, your real moms name was Elizabeth right?"

"You don't have to Bella…"

"Edward, I am planning on having this baby with you. I want you to act like its your own."

"And that's your final decision?" he asked.

"No… I do not know yet. Hopefully, it will be my final decision, but I might… send it away for adoption."

"I see, Bella, I will be okay with any of the decisions you pick."

A silence overcame the moment, and thoughts raced through my head. What if it reminds me too much of Jacob? What will I do? Will I be able to get over the fact? I really do wish this was Edwards baby. The two of us, combined, to make something of our own. I slid my hand down towards his and turned so I was in front of him.

"Edward… I really do wish this was your baby. I wish that it wasn't his, so we could have something between us, instead of me and him."

"Me Too Bella, But its too late know."

"Is it? I could always…. Get an … you know?"

"Bella, do not do anything you are not alright with." he said soothingly.

"I know, but I want this to be our baby, not his and mine."

"Of Course, I completely agree, but you can't just switch."

"I know… I wish there was a way." He nodded agreeingly.

"Bella, have this baby, have it, and than choose parents for the baby. We can make a baby some other time Bella. I promise you, I love you and will always do anything for you." he spoke loudly.

"You Promise?"

"Yes of course."

"I need to talk to Alice."

"Alright."

We drove home, in Carlisle's car. We drove all the way to Edwards house and than parked in front of it. It was silent the whole way, while I was planning the words I was going to give to Alice. I walked into the house, Edward trailing behind.

"Alice" I called.

The scent hit me, and Esme, Edwards Step Mom, was in the kitchen, watering flowers. She turned around and jumped slightly.

"Oh you guys scared me." She looked at Edward with a sweet smile when she looked down towards me.

"Is this Bella?" She smiled her eyes widening. "You are more beautiful than I imagined," She spoke quickly, the slight sound of excitement in her voice.

"Very nice to meet you, Esme right?" I asked questioning her.

"Yes, Yes," She looked down to my hand, grasped in Edwards, and my other hand placed on my stomach with its cast. Her eyebrow raised in confusion, and it seemed like she was trying to work out a puzzle. I could almost see the light bulb click into her head and the excitement in her eyes was completely erased.

"Edward…" she spoke slowly with piercing eyes. "May I see you in the kitchen," she asked her eyes narrowing toward my stomach, and than meeting my eyes, throwing me a fake smile.

"Yes sure, of course." He replied slowly.

He walked slowly to the kitchen, letting go of my hand reluctantly. I tried not to eavesdrop, but it was quite difficult. I could make out Esmes voice.

"You didn't Edward, tell me you did not impregnate the poor girl."

"Of Course Not,"

"Than why is that girl, clearly pregnant?"

"Esme… it wasn't me."

"You mean to tell me it is some other guys baby?"

"Yes."

"Than tell me why you are dating a slut. I can tell she is barley pregnant, and she has not been dating you for very long, so please –

" Esme, stop… she was…" He paused, and I could tell it was difficult for him to say." "Raped, Esme."

There was a silent pause and I could her and Edwards deep breathing.

"Oh.. I did not know. I am sorry, I really did not mean to Edward. Please forgive me."

"Its fine Esme." I could hear another silence. I just stood in the room, my hands pressed to my stomach.

"Bella, is that you?" a small voice called from across the room. I looked up and there stood Alice, in a pair of tight skinny jeans with a thick blue TNA sweater.

"Alice." I said smiling a toothy smile.

She ran across the room and ran right into my arms.

"I haven't seen you since the hospital, is everything okay?"

"Yea I'm fine… that's actually why I came to see you.."

"Oh… do you want to go upstairs" she asked politely.

"Actually yes , that would make this easier."

"Alright, come on."

"Edward, I will be upstairs." I called.

Alice had yanked me up the stairs before I was able to hear the reply. She brought me to her room, and it was still the same. Pink, with mirrors and clothes all over the place.

"Now, to catch up… is that what you have been wearing? That's disgusting, how do you even get out of the house in that outfit."

Before I could reply she had walked into her closet, and came out in a matter of seconds.

"Here, Comfy but nice." She said smiling. She always loved choosing my outfits.

She passed me a black high waisted skirt with a dark green v-neck.

"So much nicer than what your wearing."

I changed quickly, while Alice took some of her clothes and threw it into a big pink clothes bin.

"Alice.. I really need to talk to you, " I said once I was done changing.

" I feel like we don't really talk anymore… and there has been some… things that has been going on lately."

"You can tell me anything Bella, " she said smiling a big smile while sitting onto her big fluffy bed.

"Well… you remember how you saved me from Jacob?"

"Of course," she said as she sat up straight and the smile was gone off her face.

" Well, do you know why you had to come save me?"

"Um. Yes I remember that…" she said slowly.

"Well, I need to tell you something about that night… that only Edward, and Charlie.. and Carlisle know about."

"What is it Bella?" I took a deep breath and continued to say "I'm pregnant."

**SOORY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. I know its bad of me, that i took me atleast 3 months for me to update... and now i leave you with a cliffhanger, but please forgive me.  
When you guys review, it really makes me smile. And makes me want to write more:)  
So please for the sake of the story?**

**Review About Anything: (Topics)**

How Much You Hate The Story

How Much You Like It

What I Can Change.

Just Anything. Even if you want to write i love shoes.... well atleast something about the story.

I just want to say thanks for everyone who had reviewed in the past : )  
and thank you guys for staying with this story. I know its hard... when i barley update(sorry)  
but thanks anyways. :).  
loveyouguys.

-Emiifranxx

:D :D :D


End file.
